iHave a Dirty Little Secret
by Symphony Solider
Summary: Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There's just one little twist-it's their dirty little secret.
1. The Secret

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Not now nor have I ever been named Dan nor have I ever been male.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 1**

**Sam's POV**

"Well I guess I should head home," Freddie said.

"Bye Freddie," Carly responded.

"Nub," I commented. He gave me a one second smile; blink and you would've missed it. Fortunately Carly missed it. I gave him the same type of smile, Carly missed that one too.

"Sam," Carly complained. Somehow she didn't find it amusing that I call Freddie names and pick on him…oh well.

"Doesn't your mom want you home by 9, its 9:04 why isn't she here freaking out?" I asked.

"She's pulling the late shift, she won't be back till about 10," he explained.

"You going to sleep in just your socks?" I teased. Carly shuddered at the thought.

"Ha ha," he said, while exiting the apartment, "Later ladies."

Carly and I were watching _Girly Cow _on _LOL-we know humor_ **(a/n lol, like TNT-we know drama)** when my phone vibrated-it was Freddie.

**U coming?**

I sighed and responded.

**Duh**

He responded a few seconds later.

**Remember to delete this**

I laughed to myself at this. I forgot to delete one of our conversations via text and Carly saw it and freaked a little-no damage done or secrets revealed.

**; ) **

"I got to go Carly, my mom…well you don't want to know," I lied.

"Aw, well, see you later," she responded. I got off of the couch and grabbed my hoodie and made my way to the door.

"See you later Carly!" I called.

"See you Sam!" she responded before I closed the door to her apartment. Somehow she stayed oblivious to the fact that I rarely slept over at her house.

Now I only sleep over 2 or 3 times a week because I am at Freddie's apartment. No nasty; just sleep, talking, and kissing. Yes, I said kissing. Why are we kissing? More importantly why are we 'sleeping together'? Because we are dating-but nobody knows. We started dating about 5 months ago-the best 5 months of my life. We haven't gone an 'official' date yet but it's still been great-I hate most of the sappy couple stuff anyway.

I opened the door to Freddie's apartment. I went to the fridge finding a half of a ham and a peppy cola. After I ate I walked into Freddie's room only to find a (shirtless =D) snoring nub. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room, looking for a note. His room wasn't as nubbish as it used to be. It's a deep, dark blue, he FINALLY convinced his mom to change his sheets from _Galaxy Wars_ to a dark red, and he got rid of all of the _Galaxy Wars_ crap. It almost looks normal except there is still a large amount of tech stuff in it.

I found the note that read _Tired-See you tomorrow_. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the box under his bed that contained pajamas and other clothes of mine. I changed into shorts and a tank top then climbed into Freddie's bed.

I must've been a little loud because I heard Freddie mumble, "Uh, hey Princess Puckett."

I laughed. "How come when I try to wake you up it's impossible but when I'm not trying to wake you up you do?" I asked.

"I'm difficult like that," he responded.

"Of course you are," I laughed. "I'm tired."

"Sleep helps that," he informed me jokingly.

"Uh huh," I yawned. I covered myself with the covers and Freddie wrapped his arms around my waist. I slowly drifted into sleep. ** (A/N I like doing nightmares in my stories-Don't judge me!)**

_I walked up to Carly at school. _

"_Sup Carls?" I greeted._

"_Don't sup me, you're a freak," she snapped._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You're dating Freddie Benson!" she laughed, "freak, you should've kept it a secret."_

_Everyone in school was around me chanting 'Freak, Freak, Freak'._

_Everything was spinning around me._

"SAM!" someone's scream woke me up.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. I got up and started pacing. "Have you ever thought about how we are going to tell everyone about," I waved my arms around, "this?"

"Nope," he smiled as he sat up, "Do you want to?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"Oh my God, is Sam Puckett scared?" he asked in fake disbelief.

"Maybe," I confessed.

"Really?" he asked.

"I'm just afraid of being the thing everyone's talking about and being judged," I explained.

"Well don't be, ok," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sure everyone, not counting my mom, will take it fine," he told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he said.

"Well what happens if they don't?" I asked.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when it comes," he replied motioning me to come back into bed.

"Ok," I sighed. I got back into bed and Freddie wrapped his arms back around my waist. I buried my face in his chest.

"Love you, Princess Puckett," he whispered.

"Love you too, nub," I replied before I drifted back into sleep.

**Well there it is! Chapter 1! Tell me what you think! Longer chapters-I promise.**

**LOVE ALWAYS.**

**-randomness**


	2. Close Calls

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer- I'll own iCarly the same day I become normal-long story short that's never.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV **

I woke up to the sound of birds-stupid birds. I looked at the time-7:23-ugh. I'm up at 7:23 on a Saturday, why again? Oh yea, the stupid birds. Freddie's mom should be home in about 2 hours- I have to get up anyway. I got up, grabbed an outfit from under the bed and walked to the bathroom. Once I changed my clothes I attacked the birds nest on my head better known as my hair. Trying to brush this thing in the morning is impossible. My hair finally looked normal so I walked back into the bedroom to wake up Freddie.

Freddie is the heaviest sleeper ever.

Usually I just let him wake up by himself but I find that boring. A few weeks ago I challenged myself to see how quickly I could wake him up. I have yet to wake him fully on a Saturday. Most of the time I wake him but he just tries to ignore me and he goes back to sleep.

Hmmm. How should I wake him today? There are three categories that get him to wake up-being sweet, a bunch of motion, or my personal favorite scaring him.

Being sweet is a dreaded one but it gets his attention the quickest. When I use the sweet tactic I usually get really cozy with him in bed and ask him really nicely to make me breakfast or something. On week days he usually obeys but on Saturdays (His mom never works the late shift on Saturday night/Sunday morning so I never sleep over on Sundays so I have never gotten the chance to try and wake him on Sunday) he says "Go to Carly's" or "do it yourself". Occasionally I will get cozy with him and kiss him until he wakes up and kisses me back. But on this one he will usually (after we are done making out) just go back to sleep. Sometimes he is just plain impossible.

A bunch of motion is fun but tiring. It isn't that effective either. For this tactic I usually jump on his bed and scream "Get up" a million times. With this one Freddie usually just get's up and sleeps on the couch. Then I'm all tired from jumping up and down and screaming like a rabid animal. I'm also mad because I didn't get him up.

Scaring him is fun. My first attempt at this tactic was yelling "Fredward Benson get up this instant" just like his mom would but that wasn't even close to working. He knew I wasn't his mom and just fully ignored me. I've tried so many things in this category I lost count, really. I have to think of something new.

I'm going to do a scare tactic today. Well, you could call it an action tactic. I'm going to spray him with a water gun. I ran to my backpack; I always keep a mini one in there. I filled it with water and started squirting.

"Waky waky Benson," I teased.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Sam, quit it!"

"Wake up then," I said.

Just then I heard the door open and close.

"Oh, no someone's here," I told him.

"Ha ha, Sam very funny," he laughed sleepily.

"I'm not kidding, stop saying my name," I said as I hid under the bed.

"Quit it Sam I…" he started.

"Hey Freddie…uh ever heard of a shirt?" I heard someone say, waint that sounds like…

"Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Yup, I need to borrow a camera," she explained. "Why where you saying Sam's name?"

_Come on Benson, don't ruin this._ He became a great liar, sometimes _I_ believe him, but he always had a problem lying to Carly.

"Sam keeps texting and calling me," he lied. He didn't stutter or anything-a perfect lie.

"Why?" she asked.

"She thinks it's funny to wake me up," Freddie lied. Wow, he is doing good!

"But why is she up at…uh…8:03 in the morning on a Saturday?" Carly asked. Why is she asking all of these questions?

"You know Sam, she'll do anything to put a prank in action," Freddie lied. Good one! I should text him to make it more believable.

I pulled out my phone and texted,

**Wake up Benson **

His phone buzzed.

"There she goes again," he stated.

"Weird," she said. "Isn't that Sam's water gun?"

"Uh, I-I-I-don't-I-I-don't know," Freddie stuttered. Great, now he messes up, and big time too.

"Whatever, can I borrow that camera?" Carly asked. Phew, she just left it alone!

"Yea, sure," Freddie answered.

I heard movement then heard Carly say, "Cool thanks Freddie, see you in a few."

"Yup, see you Carly," Freddie responded. I heard doors open and close. I got out from under the bed.

"That was close," I said.

"Too close," Freddie responded.

"Well, I'm going to go over to Carly's now," I told him.

"Cool," he responded. I gave him a quick kiss and walked toward the door. I turned around to where I was facing Freddie.

"You're getting better at lying," I pointed out.

"Thanks," he responded. I smiled, he learned from the best.

"Except for the," I paused, getting ready to mock him, "I-I-I-don't-I-I-don't know." I turned to the door and started walking towards it.

"Whatever," he smirked.

"Whatever," I mocked before I walked out of the door. I walked out of the apartment and across the hall to Carly's place. I didn't

"Sup Charletta?" I greeted.

"Hey Sam," she smiled.

"Hi," Spencer greeted.

"Oh, Sam, Freddie has your mini water gun," Carly recalled.

"Uh, I'll get him later," I lied.

"Just saw it when I was with him this morning," she told me.

"Why'd you need the camera anyway?" I asked without thinking. Crap.

"Oh I need it for- waint how'd you know that?" she asked.

"I see it on the table and it looks like one of Freddie's," I lied, "really it was just a guess."

"Oh," she said. God, I gotta be more careful. We rarely have close calls, one a week maybe. Never two in a day!

"Well, I wanted it cause Spence broke ours and he needs it cause he's doing something with Socko," she explained.

"Cool," I responded. Just then Freddie walked in.

"Hola mis amigas!" he greeted with a smile. **(A/n Hello my [female] friends)** He has a cute smile…

"Why are you speaking in Spanish?" Spencer asked.

"Siempre hablo español, Spencer," he said. **(A/n I always speak spanish, Spencer.)**

"You make my brain hurt!" Spencer complained as he ran out of the room, grabbing the camera.

"Your brother is so weird," I commented to Carly.

"Yea," she agreed.

"Oh, I meant to ask you, you wanna sleep over?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Cool, Freddie?" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Wanna sleep over? I'm going to be really bored without Spencer here and I want some company," she explained. "So, you wanna?"

"Whatever," he agreed.

"Cool, we should play games like cupcake slam and truth or dare!" she squealed.

"Wow, what did I get myself into?" Freddie asked. Carly just rolled her eyes.

Well, this will be very interesting, won't it?

**Oh, yes it will, Sam.**

**Reviews=Update**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	3. Let The Fun Begin

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer- If I owned iCarly The All-American Rejects would've guest starred on iCarly by now.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 3**

**Sam's POV**

"Freddie!" I screamed as I looked frantically in his fridge. Freddie got off of the couch and walked over to me.

"What?" he asked. I motioned toward the fridge. He walked over to the fridge.

"Do you see it?" I questioned. I NEED my ham. Carly is at the store getting all of the stuff for the sleepover and she's not back yet. Plus I haven't had ham in 3 and a half hours.

"See what?" he asked.

"What do you mean what? My ham you fool!" I yelled as I slapped his shoulder.

"Ow," he complained. "That hurt! Why do you need your ham?"

"Ok, a) because it's ham and I'm Sam," I told him. He nodded.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Uh huh," I started, "And because Carly's not back and I haven't had ham in FOREVER."

"When you say forever you mean 2 hours," he guessed with a smirk.

"No," I corrected, "it's been 3 and a half hours." Now it was my turn to smirk. Freddie just rolled his eyes and walked back over to the couch and sat down on it.

"Hello, we still have a crisis!" I informed him.

"Third shelf-behind the fat free, sugar free-" Freddie started, but was cut off.

"Yea, yea, you mean the mutant gelatin?" I asked.

"Yup, but don't-" he started but was cut off-again. I tried the gelatin and believe me I won't be doing that again…ever.

"EW!" I coughed. I spit the gelatin out and grabbed the ham.

"Eat it," Freddie finished his previous sentence.

"Yea, thanks Freddork," I said sarcastically as I kept eating the ham like a 'vicious animal' as some would put it. I DO NOT eat like a vicious animal! Ok, maybe a little…

"You should head over to Carly's soon," Freddie suggested.

"Uh, fine," I agreed. I shoved the rest of the ham in my mouth and headed toward the door.

"Hey!" Freddie complained. I groaned as I walked over to him, removed the ham from my mouth and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Happy?" I asked as I shoved the ham back in my mouth.

"You taste like ham," he commented. I smiled.

"Good," I responded. I closed the door behind me and walked across the hall to Carly's.

"Sup Carly-o!" I greeted. I looked around the room; there was just a giant man resembling thing kinda like Spencer's Splatter Man. **(A/n the thing in the second episode or whatever that Carly and Spencer threw paint at. I have no clue what that was called, I named it the Splatter Man, ok?)**

"Hey Sam," someone greeted.

"Spencer?" I asked.

"Yup!" he responded…but where was he?

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In this sculpture thing," he explained. What?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Splatter Man looked lonely!" he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he did," I answered. "So you can get out of that easily…right?"

"Uh…let's go with that," he hesitated.

"That's what I thought," I said. "Carly, Spencer got stuck again!"

"Uh, really?" she asked from upstairs.

"Yup," I called. Freddie walked in.

"What's up with the Splatter Man look alike?" he asked.

"Splatter Man was lonely," Spencer explained.

"Ah!" Freddie screamed, but realized it was Spencer. "Spence, did you get stuck again?"

"Yea," he answered. Carly ran downstairs with a fire extinguisher.

"Carly what are you" I started.

"Doing?" Freddie finished. We looked at each other but dismissed it. Carly used the extinguisher on Spencer. The entire apartment looked smoky, when the smoke cleared we saw Spence standing there with a puddle of white stuff around him.

"Good," I started.

"Job," Freddie finished. Carly nodded in agreement then looked at Spencer.

"Go get ready for whatever you are doing with Socko and your other friends tonight!" she ordered.

"Fine, mom," he joked.

"Don't test me boy," she threatened, "I have Sam on my side."

"Yes mam!" he responded as he ran upstairs. We all laughed and sat on the couch to watch _Girly Cow_.

About 20 minutes later Spencer ran downstairs. "See you tomorrow kiddos!" he called.

"Later," I responded.

Carly stood up with a devious smile on her face. "Let the fun begin," she smiled.

**Well this was just a funny/fun to write filler type chapter. The sleepover fun will come in the next chapter!**

**Review=Updates (Sorry I didn't update yesterday!)**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	4. Cupcake Slam

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Well, we know I don't own iCarly because I have to put a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 4**

_Sorry this chapter is super short! Ok, not super short just not as long as I wanted it to be._

**Sam's POV**

"What fun?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see," she said. "I have the whole night planned out."

"Great!" I smiled with fake enthusiasm.

"No fake enthusiasm!" Carly ordered.

"Nyeh," I said.

"Nyeh?" Carly asked.

"Nyeh," I repeated.

"Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Ok, first we are gunna play Cupcake Slam!"

"Awesome," I agreed. "Loser has to…"

"Uh…take the shame?" Carly suggested.

"Ok, take the shame and…" I asked.

"How about," she thought for a sec. "Has to kiss Freddie and if Freddie loses he has to kiss you!"

"Uh, if he loses I have to suffer to?" I (fake) complained. I really didn't mind kissing Freddie. Maybe I should lose on purpose…nah.

"Exactly!" Carly smiled.

"Whatever," I agreed, "let's go."

"Let's do this thing!" Carly said. I looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You can't do that unless you want people to look at you like you are insane!" I told her. Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Whatever can we go?" Carly asked.

"Yuppers," I agreed.

We walked into the kitchen and got our cupcakes ready.

"Ok, Freddie do that lame countdown thing you do before iCarly that is too good for 1," I ordered. He looked at me with confusion.

"You know, 5, 4, 3, 2, and then no 1?" I explained. Now Carly was looking at me with the same look.

"Fine Mr. and Mrs. I hate 1…I'll do it," I said.

"In, 5, 4, 3, 2, _1_," I counted, emphasizing the 1. "CUPCAKES!" we all threw are cupcakes and started yelling encouraging words to them. Don't ask why, you try throwing a cupcake at a door and not yelling at it to stay…it is fairly difficult. We saw the chocolate cupcake hit the ground-Carly's cupcake.

"Crap!" Carly yelled. Now it was my turn to stare. Carly _never_ curses. The worst word she's ever said to a person is skunkbag.

"What?" she asked. "I lost now I have to kiss Freddie."

"What did you eat," I asked. "I think Griffin's getting to ya." Griffin and Carly got back together after I took the bold step of selling his pee wee babies (about 500 bucks baby!) and he realized he didn't like them that much anyway. Since he dumped the pee wee babies (and Carly could finally stop seeing Peter the penguin and his evil little buddies revolve around his head) they decided to date again about 3 months ago.

"Come here Freddie," she said as she pulled him into a kiss. But the thing is the kiss didn't stop…they kept kissing. And Freddie looked like he was enjoying it. I really don't know what came over me-jealousy maybe. But all I know is that I've never felt so mad in my life.

I tore Freddie and Carly apart and screamed, "I thought you loved me!" I ran upstairs into Carly's room and locked the door leaving a confused Freddie and a very confused Carly.

**Sorry it is short…to make it up to you I will post a (longer) chapter later today…and trust me it's good Seddie stuff. = )**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	5. Suspicions

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Let's be logical. I'm 12. I'm a girl. I'm NOT named Dan. Now we know I don't own iCarly. **

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 5**

**Freddie's POV (from beginning of kiss)**

She kissed me. And my stupid hormones made me do something I regret-I kissed back. I kissed back but it was missing something. It was missing the spark. What spark you may ask. The spark I always feel when I kiss Sam-from the makeouts (of which I feel fireworks) to the one second pecks on the lips; there is always a spark. I was going to pull away but instead I was forced away. I looked to see why I was pushed away. I saw Sam. This wasn't just Sam though, this was an angry beyond belief Sam, but I could tell there was hurt in her eyes too.

"I thought you loved me!" she screamed before she ran upstairs, probably to Carly's room. I know I should've been worrying about her just revealing our secret but I wasn't I was worried about how I hurt Sam. I sat down on the couch and ran my hands through my hair.

"She thought you WHAT?" Carly asked. Well here goes nothing-I have to lie-again.

**Carly's POV**

I am so confused!

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked. I could tell he was lying but I decided to play along for some reason.

"Nothing I must be hearing things," I lied.

"Must be," he agreed.

"Yeah, well, Sam seemed to be mad at you so you need to go fix it so we can resume our perfect sleep over!" I ordered.

"Yes mam!" he saluted. I rolled my eyes and he got off of the couch.

**Freddie's POV**

I started up the stairs and knocked on Carly's bedroom door where I assumed Sam was hiding.

"Sam, open the door," I called.

"No," she said sternly. I sighed, got on my knees and started picking the lock. Soon enough the door was unlocked and I walked in casually.

"How did you…" she started but realized I picked the lock, "Uh, I hate you."

I closed the door and locked it again. "You may hate me but I love you," I said. I sat next to her on the side of the bed.

"Then why were you swapping spit with my best friend?" she asked.

"Ok, I admit it, I kissed her back, ok? Can I tell you something?" I said.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do you feel a spark when we kiss?" I asked.

"That's a question, not telling me something," she pointed out.

"Yea well that was a statement not an answer," I snapped.

"I don't know," she said.

"Are you really going to make this hard?" I asked.

"Yes," she snapped. I laughed a little to myself.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Fine," she repeated. "What is-" I didn't let her finish her sentence. Instead I captured her lips with mine. She responded immediately and our lips moved together in synch until she pulled back.

"That's the spark," I explained. "That's the spark I feel when I kiss you. When I kissed Carly that spark wasn't there. I'm really sorry Sam and you got to believe me when I say that."

"Ok, I believe you," she said. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?" I asked.

"For overreacting," she said, "And revealing our secret."

"Nah you deserved to overreact-" I started but was _rudely _interrupted.

"Swoosh yea!" she agreed.

"That was rude," I pointed out.

"And you're a dork," she stated with a smirk.

"Whatever," I said.

"Oh, so you agree you're a dork?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm a dork," I confessed with a smile, "But I'm your dork."

"Yea and nobody knows it," she smiled. "What were you going to say before I 'rudely' interrupted you?"

"Well Carly doesn't know our secret," I told her. I scooted myself behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I bet she doesn't suspect a thing." I reassured her.

**Carly's POV **

I know Sam and Freddie are hiding something from me…I just don't know what yet. I need a second opinion. I pulled out my phone and started texting Griffin.

**Do you think there is something up with Sam and Freddie?**

**No**

**Are you sure?**

**Why?**

**They are just acting weird.**

**How so?**

**I kissed Freddie and she got all mad…almost jealous. **

**U kissed the nub?**

**Says the kid who collected pee wee babies. ; ) **

**Y do u text in complete sentences?**

**I think it's hot.**

**Note to self: start doing that **

**You forgot the period.**

**Shut up**

**a) you forgot it again and b) What is your deal?**

**Just a little upset I didn't get invited to your sleepover.**

**Great, I'm dating a pervert.**

**Its perv…No one says pervert anymore.**

**You just did.**

**Bleh.**

**What's bleh?**

**IDK I made it up.**

**Great I'm dating a perv who makes up words and used to collect attractive plush toys!**

**You know it!**

**You are weird.**

**Thank you very much.**

**You are no help.**

**Aww :'(**

**Baby**

**Wow you are hanging around Sam and me too much.**

**Bleh**

I set my phone down. I'm not giving this up. Time to put all of my mystery novel reading to use. Another case for Mrs. Sherlock Holmes; Find out Sam and Freddie's secret.

And believe me-I will.

Darn! I am hanging around Sam and Griffin too much!

**Ooh, Carly is determined! I realized I made Griffin sound a little like Spencer-Sorry.**

**If you wanna know what happens you need to push the attractive little blue button down there. Ooh a bribe-lol.**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	6. Truth or Dare

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-We've gone over this you should know that I don't own iCarly **

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 6**

***I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated. I have a valid excuse though- I was on vacation; then fanfiction wouldn't let me post anything; but I fixed it and you have a chapter so it's all good!***

**Carly's POV**

I thought long and hard- and I got it.

I know how I'll get there secret.

Truth or dare.

The game that reveals secrets.

And that's exactly what I need.

I need to know what the heck is up with Sam and Freddie.

"Let's play truth or dare," I suggested to Sam and Freddie after we watched some TV.

"Whatever," Sam agreed. Freddie nodded in agreement. I stood up and smiled.

"Cool, let's go into the studio," I said as I started upstairs. Sam and Freddie got off of the couch and followed me.

Oh, this will be good.

**Sam's POV**

This won't be good. We each sat down on a beanbag and Carly smiled. It wasn't just a smile though it was Carly's mischievous smile. She only smiles like that when she's up to something…this should be interesting.

"Ok, let's see, uh, Freddie, truth or dare," Carly asked.

"Truth," he answered. I looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just expected you to say dare," I said nonchalantly. He shook it off and took a drink of his water.

"Do you still love me?" Carly asked. Freddie did a spit take.

"What?" he asked.

"Do. You. Still. Love. Me." she repeated.

"Uh," he started. Was he thinking about it. He looked at me as if asking 'do I?' I shot him a look that said 'you better not.' He got out his phone.

(It goes back and forth between Sam and Freddie, Freddie's first)

**I don't love her I love you but do I play along?**

**NO**

**You sure**

**Positive**

**What if she suspects something?**

**She won't**

**It's raining**

**Hopefully there will be no thunder**

**Princess Puckett is scared of thunder**

**Shut up**

"GUYS!" Carly yelled.

"What?" we asked in unison.

"Ok, a) Freddie didn't answer my question and b) why are ya'll texting each other when ya'll are right next to each other?" she said.

"Why not text each other?" I asked.

"Whatever, Freddie answer the question." She demanded.

"Only like a sister," he answered.

**Carly's POV**

I had to make at least one of them crack.

"Well I love you!" I blurted.

"What, why?" they said in unison.

"I don't know, you love who you love, even if it's what you think is least expected.

"I'm calling Griffin," Sam said. Oops, I didn't quite think that through.

"I was just kidding," I admitted jokingly.

"Good," Freddie smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I didn't return the feeling," he explained.

"Good, I really love Griffin," I smiled.

"Yay, we are all happy again," Sam said sarcastically.

"I don't need your sarcasm!" I yelled.

"Well then," Sam said awkwardly.

"How about a movie!" Freddie suggested. We nodded and headed downstairs.

"Ooh, we are watching The Blind Side!" I ordered.

"No," Sam said.

"What should we watch then?" I asked.

"The Exorcist," Sam suggested.

"Isn't that also known as the scariest movie ever made?" I asked.

"Yes," Sam smiled.

"No," I said.

"Neck infection the movie?" she suggested.

"NO!" Freddie and I screamed at the same time.

"Babies," Sam muttered.

"How about we look at Spencer's movies?" Freddie suggested.

"Fine," I agreed. We went to Spencer's room. I walked over to the movie stand.

"Ok, _Dumb and Dumber, Wedding Crashers, Grown Ups_," I said aloud as I read the movie titles, "_Napoleon Dynamite, Ghostbusters, Dora's Fairytale Adventure_," I stopped in confusion. After a few seconds I decided to go on, "_Dora Saves the Mermaids, Dora's Big Birthday Adventure_," I picked this one up and read the back. "_Dora has to get home in time for her birthday! But she and Boots can't jump out of the storybook! They have to take their wishing crystal to the Wishing Wizzle so Dora can go back home!"_ what?

"What's a wizzle?" Sam asked.

"IDK," I said. _"Ooh, Ferris Bueller's Day Off!"_

"Love that movie!" Sam smiled.

"_Um, he's sick. My best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going with the girl who saw Ferris __pass out at 31 Flavors last night. I guess it's pretty serious,"_ I quoted.

Sam and Freddie laughed.

Thunder roared.

**Sam's POV **

Thunder roared. The first thing I thought was _'grab Freddie'-_so guess what I did. I clenched onto Freddie. I stayed there for a few seconds before I realized what I did. I let go of Freddie and grabbed _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ and ran into the living room.

"Let's watch the movie!" I called.

**Carly's POV  
**Well, that was weird. Sam looked so scared, I know she's terrified of thunder but why did she clench on to Freddie? Why not me or not clench at all? There is so something up.

And I'm gunna find out what it is.

**Yo, yo, yo! Like the chapter, love the chapter, hate the chapter? IDK you need to review and tell me.**

**Write this**

_Like it=_** Purple Flying Underpants**

_Love it=_** Super Sparkly Blue Butter**

_Hate it=_** Stupid Highlights**

**And write this**

_Want Me To Update=_** Fladoodles Fly For Freedom**

_Don't care when I update= _**Alejandro not Amused**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	7. Oh Crap

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-ok, I'm going to break it down for you this is a **_**dis**_**claimer. The prefix dis- means '****lack of, not.' Do you understand?**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 7**

**Sam's POV**

**(A day after chapter 6's content)**

Carly and I were watching _Totally Terry_ (sadly) and were super bored. I stood up and went for my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"Home," I lied. I was really going to Freddie's. Why? Because I'm bored and just because.

"Aw, why?" she complained.

"This is boring," I explained.

"So you're going to leave me to be bored all by myself?" she pouted.

"Yup," I said as I walked out. I walked into Freddie's apartment to see Freddie asleep on the couch. Why is he always asleep when I come over? I walked up to Freddie and knelt down next to him.

"Get up nub," I said softly. Waint why am I saying it softly-this is Freddie. I started shaking Freddie. He wouldn't wake up. I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor in front of the couch right next to his head. He's a really peaceful sleeper. I stroked his hair softly and smiled to myself. I thought of how we got together.

_Flashback_

I was crying in the rain on the fire escape. Why was I crying-because Carly and Freddie are dating. They are dating and now Freddie will never know how I feel about him because he's with his 'dream girl'.

"Sam?" I heard a voice say. I recognized the voice.

"Freddie," I said. He sat on the ledge next to me as quietly as he could with his crutches.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. "And don't tell me it doesn't matter because it does. Don't tell me that I don't care because I do. Don't tell me I don't care about you because if I didn't I wouldn't of dumped Carly."

"You dumped Carly?" I asked.

"Yup," he answered. "You were right, anyway I didn't feel anything."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious of what he meant.

"It's nothing," he tried to convince me. there was no way I was letting this go.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't tell me it's nothing because it is something. Don't tell me I don't care because I do. Don't tell me I don't care about you because if I didn't then I wouldn't have warned you about Carly's hero phase."

He sighed in defeat. "I meant when we kissed I felt a spark, when I kissed Carly I didn't," he informed me. "Did you feel a spark?"

"Uh," I stuttered. I didn't wanna say 'Yes I felt a spark and because of that spark I'm pretty sure that I love you.' I didn't have to answer anyway because Freddie pulled me into a kiss. And if you were wondering I didn't feel a spark- more like fireworks. He pulled away.

"8 seconds," I whispered.

"I'm thinking we should make this one longer," he smiled.

"Defiantly," I agreed. And take my word for it, we went WAY over 8 seconds.

_End Flashback_

I looked back at Freddie. Ever since that night he always asks me if I feel a spark. I've never answered him with a yes or no.

"Yes," I whispered. "I feel a spark. I feel a spark each and every time we kiss. Waint, that's a lie, sometimes its fireworks." I looked at him and smiled. I need him to wake up. I kissed him on the lips and he woke slightly.

"Hey Princess Puckett," he greeted sleepily. He sat up and invited me to sit next to him. I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes," I said.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes I feel a spark when we kiss, but sometimes its fireworks," I told him. I could tell he was smiling.

"Nub, you better wipe that grin off of your face before I wipe it off for you," I threatened.

"Go ahead, wipe it off for me," he laughed.

"Fine," I agreed. I turned around and kissed him. He responded immediately and our lips moved in sync. He slipped his tounge in to my mouth and I responded immediately to this. So long story short we were in a full blown make out session on Freddie's couch.

"What is this!" I heard someone scream. Freddie and I looked up.

"Crap," I muttered. This was not good.

**Ok, ok, ok. I know I said I would update yesterday but I watched **_**The Notebook **_**(aka saddest movie EVER) and I kinda forgot to finish writing the chapter-oops! Oh, well it's up now so, yeah. **

**CLIFFY!**

**Ha, betcha didn't see THAT coming! **

**I gotta challenge for you: the first person who guesses who walked in on them will be in the next chapter- Believe me you are going to play a HUGE roll in the story. **

**No offense to the guys but you have to be female, but if you guess it right and are a guy you can describe the girl of your dreams…I guess.**

**Any who**

_Like it-_**fruity nail polish **_(I am wearing some right now!)_

_Love it_**-Jo Bro's have 'Fros**

_Hate it-_**Pretty purple pencils**

_**Or**_

_Want me to update ASAP-__**DINAMITE!**_

_Don't care when I update-_**Andrea feels abused**

_***I can't update until someone guesses who walked in on them correctly***_

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	8. Aminta

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-We've gone over this**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 8**

_CristalLuna13 is Aminta- she won the challenge-you'll see who it was in like 2 sec._

**Freddie's POV**

"Mom?" I asked. Sam got off of me quickly and sat next to me.

"Freddie, what on earth is going on," she asked. "What as Sam done to you now?"

"I was just trying to steal his pen," Sam lied. "He's helping me study and I forgot mine and he wouldn't let me borrow his."

"Oh, well then, Freddie I'm home early because I'm setting you up on a blind date!" my mom said excitedly.

"What? Why?" Sam and I said in unison.

"Ok, ok, because you've seemed really lonely after you broke up with Carly and this woman at the hospital's daughter is single and is 15, just like you!" she explained.

"Mom," I started.

"Raise your hand if you wish to speak," my mom told me. I raised my hand. "Yes Freddie."

"Mom, I'm 16 and I don't wanna go on this date," I said.

"Too bad she's here right now! You two are going to have a date now!" she informed me. Oh no.

"Well I should go," Sam said awkwardly. She walked out the door. Well more like sprinted.

A short Hispanic girl walked into the room. She had shoulder length, wavy black hair with blonde highlights. She was pretty but Sam was beautiful. **(A/n no offense CrystalLuna13-that's just Freddie's opinion) **She looked nice and I really didn't wanna break up with her before our first date even happened.

"Hi, I'm Aminta," she greeted. I shook her hand. My mom left the room.

"So whatcha wanna do?" I asked.

"I couldn't care less, I don't even wanna be here," she said.

"Me either," I agreed.

"My mom set me up on this date after I broke up with my boyfriend, Jake," she explained. "We got back together yesterday and she's forcing me on this date."

**Crazy's POV**

Ok, I'm spying on Freddie. But why not, I wanna make sure this girl is right for my little Freddiebear!

"My mom set me up on this date after I broke up with my boyfriend, Jake," Aminta explained. "We got back together yesterday and she's forcing me on this date."

What? Veronica never told me about this!

"Really," Freddie laughed. "Ok you gotta swear not to tell anyone." Freddie is not allowed to swear! He is hanging around that rotten Sam kid to much!

"Ok, swear," she agreed.

"Do you watch iCarly?" he asked.

"Only all the time!" she smiled.

"Well I'm dating Sam Puckett and nobody knows, well except us and now you." He said.

"OMG that is so funny!" she laughed.

Waint did he just say he was dating Sam Puckett? How is that possible?

**Freddie's POV **

"Yeah, I barely believe it!" I laughed. "My mom just walked in on us making out and thought Sam was stealing a pen!"

"That is too funny!" she smiled.

"I know, right?" I said.

"Yeah, I heard you're a tech wiz," she said.

"Yup," I confirmed.

"I wouldn't call myself a tech wiz but I'm pretty good with technology," she told me.

"That is so awesome!" I said.

"Wow we shouldn't date but we should defiantly be friends!" she suggested.

"So how do we tell our parents that we aren't dating and that we just wanna be friends?" I asked.

"You don't have to," someone said. I turned around. Uh, oh, I should've known she was spying.

"Mom," I said. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," she said. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating that girl?"

"We didn't tell anybody," I told her.

"Well I'm happy for you!" she said as she hugged me.

"What, why?" I asked. It's not the same if you say it by yourself.

"You actually found a living breathing girl who loves you!" she explained.

"Yeah, you can let go of me now," I said. Aminta laughed at this.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too," my mom smiled.

"Ok," I said. "See you Aminta!" I walked to my room.

Well that was weird.

I pulled out my phone and started texting Sam.

**(It goes back and forth between Sam and Freddie starting with Freddie.)**

**My mom just found out**

**WHAT and you are living to tell the tale**

**Yup**

**How'd she take it**

**Ok**

**Really**

**Uh huh**

**How was your date, do I need to kill the girl**

**No**

**Really**

**Yea, she knows 2**

**You r defeating the purpose of the secret**

**Bleh**

**What's bleh**

**IDK Griffin made it up**

**Oh**

**Love you**

**3 u 2**

**You can come back over**

**Do I really have to walk that far**

**Yes**

**Bleh**

_~~~~~~~~SEDDIE~~~~~~~~~~_

**Hey, hey, don't think that just cause crazy know that this story is coming to an end-cause it's not.**

_Like it-_** 'BEAVCOON!"**

_Love it-_**'she wears pantyhose!' **

_Hate it-_** 'attractive plush toys'**

_**Or**_

_Want me to update-_**'it's refreshing when she hurts someone who's not me'**

_Don't care when I update-_**'normal here I come'**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	9. Dr H and Jealousy

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-If you were 1% of how smart I know you are you know I don't own iCarly **

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 9**

_*WARNING: This is a filler-type chapter*_

**Sam's POV**

**(This picks up right where the other chapter left off)**

I set down my phone. Of course Freddie wants me to come back over.

Well at least he didn't like that Aminta. I don't know what it is but I felt, I don't know, weird when I heard about Aminta. It was the same feeling I got when Carly and Freddie kissed. I felt really mad, but I also felt hurt and kinda confused. I've never felt it before and I want to know what it was so I can make sure I never feel it again.

I got off of my bed, not bothering to change out of my pajamas, short shorts and a tank top, and walked out the door. Bushwell was about 5 blocks away which would take me about 10 minutes. It's freezing outside and I'm in short shorts so I decided to take the short cut.

"Any money today Sam?" Dr. H asked. Dr. H is a hobo who lives in the alley-which is the shortcut. He's an awesome hobo- truly he's like a dad to me. I've known him since I was like 8 and I always give him food, money, or clothes. In return he gives me advice and he's always there for me. He's the first person (besides Freddie and Carly, of course) who I go to when I need a friend.

"Nope," I answered. "But I stole this blanket from this doctor my mom was dating." I threw the blanket at him.

"Thanks," he smiled. "He's a doctor, just like me!"

"For the last time you didn't go to med school!" I said.

"Then how do you think I got this fancy stethoscope thingamajiggy?" he asked.

"You stole it," I guessed.

"Yeah," he sighed. "You sneaking out to see Freddie?"

"Yup," I replied. He also knows the secret. He was the first (and only) person I told that I had a crush on Freddie; it was only fair I told Dr. H I was dating Freddie. I remembered the weird feeling.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked Dr. H.

"Shoot," he smiled.

"What is it when you feel really mad, but I also felt hurt and kinda confused?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean jealousy?" he said.

"There is no way I was jealous of Carly or Aminta!" I confirmed.

"Who is Aminta?" he asked.

"Crazy set Freddie up on a blind date and she was the date," I explained. "It's ok though they're just friends."

"Yup you're jealous," he confirmed.

"Am not," I argued.

"Whatever you say Juliet the jealous," he laughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"How does it feel being jealous?" he asked.

"I don't know cause I'm not jealous!" I snapped.

"Whatever. Well you better go before you freeze," he advised. I noticed I was shivering.

"Yup, see you later!" I called.

"Bye Sam!" he replied.

I stood in the back alleyway of the Bushwell and started climbing the metal latter that lead to the fire escape on Freddie's floor. I finally got to his fire escape and knocked on the glass. I was still shivering and my teeth started chattering. Freddie opened the window/door.

"Hey Sam," he greeted. Then he looked at me. "You must be freezing."

"No chiz, diphthong," I snapped. I stepped inside. Freddie stood behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I turned around so I was facing his chest and let his warm embrace surround me.

"I'm going to turn the heater up," he informed me. "Why don't you get some warmer clothes from the box or my closet?"

"Ok," I agreed. He walked away to turn the heater up and I felt cold instantly. I rushed to the box under the bed and pulled out a light blue long sleeved _Cuttlefish_ shirt. I quickly put it over my tank top and started searching for PJ pants. I couldn't find any so I went over to Freddie's dresser. I opened the third drawer and found a pair of plaid PJ pants. I slipped them on, not bothering to take my shorts off.

I got into Freddie's bed and started thinking. Was I really jealous? There was no way! Sam Puckett doesn't get jealous!

Or do I?

Naw!

**Hello! How are you? I'm doing just fine! Don't you just love this story-I do! Ok, trust me all of the little pieces will come together and everything will make perfect sense! Oh, CrystalLuna13 your part in the story is far from over.**

**I ALMOST HAVE 50 REVIEWS! YAY! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME-THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! **

**PEACE LOVE SEDDIE**

_Like it-_**Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini**

_Love it-_** Super Seddie Say What Now?**

_Hate it-_**Courageous Cows Came To Town**

_**Or**_

_Want me to update-_**UpDaTe ReAlLy SoOn**

_Don't care when I update-_**Bleh**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	10. Juliet the Jealous

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Ha! I just heard the funniest thing ever! You thought I owned iCarly! Wow…That's fresh! **

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 10**

_This chapter is another filler type. Sorry._

**Carly's POV**

"Hey Griffin!" I greeted warmly. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat on his bed.

"Hi," he smiled but it soon faded. "No offense but why are you coming here so often?" He sat next to me on the bed. A Hispanic girl with shoulder length, wavy black hair with blonde highlights walked in. **(A/n sound familiar?)**

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked. Was Griffin, cheating on me? We've been dating for 3 months **(A/n 3 months-that's what I said, right? If it's not let's pretend that's what I put =D)**

"No I was just leaving," I said. I got up but Griffin grabbed my arm.

"It's not what you think," he assured me. "Let me explain, please." I sighed and sat on the bed.

"This is Aminta," he explained. "She's dating my brother, Jake, and is tutoring me in math."

"Oh," I said. I sighed with relief.

"See, nothing is going on," he smiled at me.

"I can tutor you in math," I offered. Griffin looked at Aminta and she nodded with a smile. Griffin looked back at me.

"Perfect," I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him.

"This is _so_ my cue to leave," Aminta laughed nervously.

Long story we ended up making out on Griffin's bed.

**Sam's POV**

Freddie and I were in a full blown make out session on his bed. I was on top of him and my hands were tangled in his hair. I liked having Crazy know the secret. Now we could hang out (and make out) at his house whenever we wanted too. And when we did make out Crazy found it 'disgusting' and hated when we did it in front of her. But we still do it ALL THE TIME…I love messing with that woman!

Freddie pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he assured me. "I just wanna know if you're okay."

"Am I okay?" I asked with disbelief. "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"You've been acting weird since Aminta came it seems if you might possibly be," he trailed off.

"Might be what?" I asked. I slapped him on his chest.

"OW!" he yelped. I rolled my eyes and slapped him again.

"You think I'm jealous!" I accused.

"Only because you are!" he pointed out. I rolled off of him onto the empty section of his bed.

"Maybe…" I trailed off. He rolled onto his side, facing me with a smile on his face.

"You're jealous!" he said with astonishment.

"And you are going to lose your girlfriend if you say anything else about it!" I snapped.

"Whatever Juliet the Jealous!" he laughed.

"Who is Juliet the Jealous?" I asked.

"I don't know it's an expression!" he said, still laughing.

"Yeah, used by hobos and you!" I told him.

"What hobo told you that you were Juliet the Jealous?" he asked.

"Dr. H, who do you think I am?" I said.

"A hobo cheater!" he joked.

"Yea, then I'll cheat on bacon with that cheap, fake, crap bacon stuff!" I played along.

"You're right, who are you?" Freddie laughed.

"I don't even know," I smiled. We went silent and were staring into each other's eyes. I quickly leaned into resume our previous make out session. It lasted for about 5 seconds when Freddie pulled back…again.

"We need to make a 'You only get to pull back from one make out a day' pact?" I asked.

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Did I mean what?" I questioned.

"When you said you felt the spark," he explained. "Did you mean it when you said you did or did you just say that so I would shut up?"

"Both," I answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I always felt the spark, I just didn't want to tell you whenever you asked," I explained. "And I finally decided to tell you because you wouldn't shut up about it."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Should we resume?" I asked.

"Most defiantly," he answered.

"Most defiantly as in you most defiantly won't pull away this time?" I asked.

"Most defiantly," he confirmed.

**Aww, I thought the end of this chapter was cute=D Ok, You are confused right now about all of the fillers you will understand in about 8-10 chapters-THEY WILL MAKE SENSE! Sorry this chapter came a little late D=**

**OMG I HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS! (56 to be exact) THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	11. What Is She Up To?

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-My name is Andrea and I'm 12-nuff said.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 11**

¿Cree usted que mi español es bueno?

Do you think my Spanish is good?

Ok, that was random.

…sorry O_o

First part of story is really random. Why? Cause I'm in a random mood!

**Sam's POV**

"Get up," I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was jumping around on Freddie's bed trying to get him up. I gave up and plopped down on the bed.

"If you want me to get your mom…" I trailed off. Freddie sprung up at this. He soon realized I was joking. He rubbed his eyes.

"You are so evil," he said. I patted him on the head.

"Glad you know it," I smiled. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room with a satisfied smile.

**At School**

"Hey Sam," Carly greeted me as I walked toward my locker.

"Sup Carls," I replied. She looked down at her shoes nervously.

"Can you help me get a background check on someone?" she asked.

"Why, did that hobo across the street look like Nora to you too?" I asked.

"No," she said suspiciously.

"Then who do you need it on?" I asked.

"A girl named Aminta Smith," she told me. **(A/n I just made up that last name-Hope that's ok CrystalLuna =D) **

"Did someone say my name?" Someone asked behind me. I spun around and saw Aminta.

"Yup," I smiled. She knows the secret so I can't piss her off.

"Oh, hey Sam!" Aminta greeted.

"You go to school here?" I asked.

"Yup, just transferred!" she told me. Just transferred? Carly's right, where did this girl even come from.

"Cool!" I lied, "great to see you!"

"You too!" she smiled as she walked away.

"We need to find out what's up with this chick," I said.

"Totally," Carly agreed.

"Let's go to the computer lab," I suggested.

"Sure," Carly shrugged. We walked to the computer lab and sat in the back. I started typing quickly and pulled up a background check on Aminta Smith in a few minutes.

"Wow," Carly awed. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My uncle taught me," I lied. Freddie taught me a few months ago when I was failing computer class. I didn't want to at first but I agreed under one condition.

_Flashback_

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Freddie said.

"Do you want me to fail computer class?" I asked him.

"Of course not," he told me.

"Then we are going to do something you like to do while we do something I like to do," I smirked as I finished picking the lock.

"Yeah, cause I wanna spend my Saturday night breaking into the school just so I can teach you how to use a computer so you don't fail," he laughed to himself.

"Exactly," I smiled. I opened the door. I snuck in like a ninja would while Freddie walked in casually.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking really amused.

"Acting like an invisible ninja," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Of course you are," he smiled.

"Of course you are," I mocked.

"Why do you like breaking into buildings?" he asked.

"I like the rush," I explained. "You know?"

"What rush?" he asked.

"The same type of rush you probably got when you moved into that crap of an apartment and stood up for yourself," I said as I laughed at the memory and pushed him lightly.

He shook his head. "Like the rush I feel knowing we have this insane secret we aren't going to tell anyone anytime soon?" he asked.

"Exactly," I smiled.

_End Flashback_

"OMG, Sam, there are no records of her until about 5 months ago," Carly said.

I looked at it for a second before I leaned back into my chair and asked no one in particular, "What is she up to?"

**What is she up to? You don't know but I do! **

**Hmm, Carly has suspicions and looks like she's right. Just wish she could be this smart about the Seddie relationship…**

**I have to go back to school in ****19 DAYS-****it really sucks =( **

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness.**


	12. Aminta Gets Mysterious

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Seriously? You really think I'm Dan Schneider. Wow, you're sad.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 12**

**Carly's POV**

**(Picks up right where the last chapter left off)**

"I don't know," I sighed. Something caught my eye.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Click on that!" I ordered. She clicked on the little red button I was pointing to. A bunch of files popped up.

"OMG," I said in awe.

"Let's see who this girl really is."

**Freddie's POV**

I wonder where Sam and Carly are. ICarly rehearsal started over 30 minutes ago. I expected Sam to be late but Carly? Spence said she hasn't even come over yet.

"Freddo someone named…Aminta is here to see you," Spencer called.

"Cool send her up!" I told him. The elevator dinged and there was Aminta.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," she smiled. But something didn't feel right.

**Sam's POV**

"Something doesn't feel right," Carly said.

"No chiz Shay!" I snapped.

"What is up with you?" Carly asked.

"Nothing, just haven't eaten in a while," I lied. I was really worried about Freddie. This girl looks like bad news.

**Freddie's POV**

"I've got some bad news," she sighed. She started inching closer to me and I started backing away.

"What is it?" I asked uncomfortably.

"I'm not who I said I am and now you are going to pay," she smirked.

"That's funny," I tried to joke but I could tell she wasn't kidding. She tried to punch me but I guess my instincts have gotten better since I started dating Sam cause I stopped the punch and she fell to the ground.

I ran out of the room and pulled out my phone. I gotta warn Sam.

**Carly's POV **

"We gotta warn Freddie!" Sam told me, wide eyed.

"Why?" I asked. Since when does she care about Freddie's safety? Or even care about Freddie at all?

"He's friends with this chick and we need to warn him before she hurts him," she said. She was freaking out and was obviously worrying. But why does she even care? This is Freddie and she's Sam-she shouldn't care more than I do about Freddie.

She grabbed my hand we ran toward Bushwell leaving the computer on.

**(A/n The following is what the computer says) **

_Aminta Cabrera_

_Daughter of George and Marie Cabrera_

_Sister of Valerie Cabrera_ **(A/n yes the Sam Valerie that is Freddie's ex girlfriend)**

_Friend to Nevel Papperman and Missy Robinson_

**Oh snap! WTF! Ha, so, so sorry this is short! Next one should be longer! This story isn't coming to an end as quickly as you think it will =D**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	13. It Was A What?

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-I ain't no Dan Schneider I don't own **_**La Quinta**_** either**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 13**

**Sam's POV**

"_He's friends with this chick and we need to warn him before she hurts him," I said._

_I grabbed Carly's hand we ran toward Bushwell leaving the computer on._

I opened my eyes.

I was in Freddie's bed next to a sleeping Freddie. It was a dream? How much of that was a dream? I shook Freddie.

"What?" he asked.

"What is today?" I asked. He sat up and looked at the clock.

"Well, its 3: 43 in the morning so it's Tuesday," he told me, emphasizing the 3:43 in the morning part. Ok, so my dream was just the weird stuff about Aminta. **(Chapter's 10-11)**

"What do you know about Aminta?" I asked.

"It's a hotel chain, uh," he started. I rolled my eyes.

"Aminta, not _La Quinta_, stupid!" I snapped.

"Uh, her mom works in the hospital, she knows our secret, uh, she has a sister," Freddie told me. Bingo.

"Who is her sister?" I asked.

"Heck if I know!" he said. "Stop asking me complicated questions when I'm half asleep!"

"Ok, you go back to bed while I find out more chiz about this chick," I smirked, being sarcastic.

"Good," he nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it, opposite day?" I asked. I got out of bed and walked to Freddie's computer. I did a background check on Aminta and sure enough she was who she said she was. But I still had a really bad feeling about this chick. I still think she's bad news. I got up from the computer and walked out of the room. I grabbed a peppy cola then sat on the couch. I think I'm letting the feeling that sounds like jealousy but isn't get to my head. Aminta seems like a nice girl.

Right?

Maybe I should meet her later, you know to talk. I walked back into Freddie's room and grabbed his phone.

"Screen lock, really Freddie?" I smirked. I thought for a second. 4 letters, huh. I smirked.

_Sam3_

Ha, nub, gotta love him. I went into his contacts list and sure enough Aminta's number was there. I put her number in my phone and went back into Freddie's room. I put his phone back where I found it (Ok, I hid it. He'll find it, maybe. Ok, probably not anytime soon) and climbed into bed.

**Next morning**

When I got up this morning I texted Aminta to meet me at the_ Groovy Smoothies_ at 10 and she said she'd be there. I got up around 9:45 (I'm not good at planning), changed my clothes, left a note for Freddie when he (eventually) woke up, and then started walking to the _Groovy Smoothies._

I finally got to the _Groovie Smoothies_ and saw Aminta sitting at a table.

This should be interesting.

**Ok, I know it's short and I'm sorry. Betcha didn't expect that! This story isn't coming to that close of an end. Spoiler-type thing is down there, read it if you want.**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**

***SPOILER***

**A bunch of these types of events (The sleepover and Aminta) are going to happen, these are Carly's clues. There will be about 3 more of these types of events until Carly finally figures it out.**

***END OF SPOILER***


	14. Fight

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Well, hate to break it to you but, no, I don't own iCarly; sorry for the disappointment.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 14**

**Sam's POV**

**Where last chapter left off**

I walked toward Aminta with the best smile I could muster up. I sat at the seat across from her.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hi!" she smiled. "So, why am I here?"

"Uh, I just wanna know some stuff about you," I told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Real name, family, friends, crushes, etcetera," I listed for her.

"Uh, real name is Aminta Smith, did you say something about crushes?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, this is a little embarrassing," she blushed.

"Why?" I asked. "Wait, you aren't lesbo are you?"

"NO!" she yelled.

"Gosh, just checking!" I defended.

"I meant I like Freddie!" she corrected.

"Y-you you what!" I stuttered.

"I think I like Freddie," she repeated.

Suddenly that feeling came back. You know, that so called jealousy feeling? Well, that feeling came back and I did what it told me:

Hurt her

And that I did.

I got up and pulled her hair-Hard.

"Sam, what are you-OW!" she screeched.

She fell to the ground and gave me the evil eye from the ground.

"Prissy," I smirked. But I smirked too soon. She grabbed my leg and I fell to the ground right next to her.

"Oh, that's it!" I screamed. I got on top of her, trying to pin her to the ground. I succeeded and started throwing punches at her. I threw about 6 or 7 punches at her before she flipped me over and was suddenly on top of me, throwing punches like nobody's business.

"You are dead!" I screamed as I got her off of me. We started wrestling on the ground and neither one of us (or any of the other freaks watching us) could tell who was winning.

**Carly's POV**

_RRIINNGG!_

"Spencer, can you get it?" I asked.

"NO!" he called.

"Well then," I mumbled to myself. I walked downstairs to see Spencer sitting on the couch watching _Dora's Fairytale Adventure._

"Dude, you gotta get a girlfriend," I commented.

"I have one, she's getting popcorn for the movie," Spencer informed me.

"I don't think she's coming back," I said as I picked up the phone. As if on cue a blonde chick walked in with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Hey Spencie!" she greeted.

"Hey Barbie," he greeted. "You haven't missed much-Ooh the map!"

"Oh, my God," I commented.

"Hello?" T-Bo said over the phone.

"T-Bo?" I asked.

"Yeah, your friend, Sam, she's beating up a girl at the _Groovy Smoothies_." He told me. "Can you get her out of here? Oh, I suggest you bring Freddie…and the football team if not more." He hung up. I rolled my eyes and went across the hall too Freddie's apartment.

**Freddie's POV**

When I woke up I saw a note replacing Sam next to me. I picked it up and read it.

_Going to Groovy Smoothies with Aminta, see you later._

Uh oh. This can't have a good result. Carly barged into my room, hyperventilating-Ha, and she tells me I need to go to the gym!

"Freddie, Sam's beating up a girl at the _Groovy Smoothies_!" she told me.

This really isn't good. Aminta took martial arts and wrestling classes since she was 3 (Her dad wanted a boy) I don't know how long Sam can hold out. I mean, Sam is tough, but I have a bad feeling Aminta is tougher. But I can't show my worry, I gotta act like I don't care.

"Of course she is," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I know you don't care about Sam, but were talking about Sam here," she informed me, "I don't know about you but I'm more concerned about the girl she's fighting then Sam."

I felt terrible, did I really let on that I didn't care about Sam at all? I mean I know we were supposed to act like we hated each other but not caring about her at all?

"Ok," I agreed as I got out of bed.

"Good," Carly smiled.

**Sam's POV**

Aminta is a good fighter-but I'm better. Or at least I think I am.

Aminta scratched me across the face with her viciously long finger nails. And, let me tell you-it hurt like hell. I touched my face where she scratched me and felt blood-a lot of it.

**Carly's POV**

We ran in and saw a girl and Sam wrestling on the ground. Wait is that girl Aminta? What is she doing here? Aminta scratched Sam across the face. Sam looked like she was in bad shape.

"Freddie, Sam's losing!" I told him, but he wasn't next to me. I looked up and saw him take Aminta off of Sam and threw her into a table.

**Freddie's POV**

I don't know why I did it or what came over me but one second I was next to Carly and the next I was grabbing Aminta and throwing her into a table.

"Wow, Fredweird," Sam commented. I picked Sam up bridal style and walked toward the door. I stood next to Carly, me facing the door and her still facing the inside of the building.

"Don't tell me I don't care about Sam," I told her. And with that I walked at the door.

**Carly's POV**

"Don't tell me I don't care about Sam," Freddie told me.

That was weird.

"Since when?" I mumbled to myself.

They are acting weirder and weirder.

But why?

**At Freddie's apartment**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow , ow, ow, ow, OW!" Sam complained from her seat on my counter. I was cleaning the scratch on her face.

"Well if you didn't get in a fight you wouldn't be here would you?" I pointed out.

"Shut it nub-OW!" she screamed. She grabbed my arm and squeezed it-REALLY hard. I winced in pain but kept cleaning the scratch.

"Are you almost done?" she asked, clearly in a lot of pain.

"Yes," I informed her. I put the band-aid on. "There, all done." I picked her up by her waist, helping her off of the counter.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"For what? I just helped you off of the counter," I joked. I knew what she was talking about, I just felt like messing with her.

"For, you know," she mumbled. I smirked. She hated thanking people more than anything, well maybe not more apologizing.

"I know," I told her. "You're welcome."

"Love you," she said as she hugged me. She never said 'I love you' unless she was really tired or wanted something.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Ok, fine, what did you mean when you told Carly 'Don't tell me I don't care about Sam'?" she asked. I sighed.

"When she came to tell me you were fighting Aminta, she told me that she thinks I don't care about you," I informed her.

"That's what we need people to think," she said.

"I know but I feel like, I don't know, bad that everybody thinks we hate each other," I sighed. She laced her fingers in mine.

"Oh come on, that's what they have to think!" she defended.

"Yeah, but you know we have to tell everybody sooner or later," I told her.

"No we don't," she said. "And even if we do it's later, not sooner."

I rolled my eyes. She gave me a peck on the lips and skipped towards the door.

"Why are you in such a good mood Miss Skippy?" I joked.

"Cause I wanna smoothie and you are going to buy me one, along with the ribs on a stick T-Bo has," she smiled.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"Uh huh," she mocked.

She walked out of my apartment and opened Carly's apartment door. "Carly, you, me, Freddork are going to the place where smoothies are groovy!" she called. Carly came to the door.

"Yay!" she smiled.

And we were off.

**Yeah, the ending sucked. BUT since I didn't update yesterday (sorry about that, blame my brother) I decided to give you a MEGACHAPTER! Ok, uit's not that mega, but it's longer than most of the one's I write so, yeah.**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	15. Criffin Suspicions On Seddie

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Well, hate to break it to you but, no, I don't own iCarly; sorry for the disappointment.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 15**

**Carly's POV**

Sam and Freddie are hiding something. I don't know what it is or why they are hiding it but I'm going to find out. I mean I thought we had a no secrets pact! Best friends shouldn't betray pacts they made with each other!

I have many suspicions, everything from tutoring to world domination. I don't have enough evidence to accuse them of anything yet.

I need some help, extra eyes to help me out. A ying to my yang, an apple to my orange, a peanut butter to my jelly. Wow, I'm hanging around Spencer too much.

But there of plenty of people who can do this for me, but who can I get to do it easily? Someone who will do anything for me when I need it.

Griffin.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

**(Goes back and forth blah, blah it starts with Carly)**

_Hello?_

_Whatcha need?_

_Why is it when I call I automatically need something from you?_

_Because, whenever you call you need something from me. When you text me you want or need advice, reassurance, or a friend. When you come over only God knows why you are there._

_Hmm, that is so true._

_I know, now what do you need._

_Permission to come over._

_You asked permission to come over?_

_What's so wrong about that?_

_Usually you just come in without calling or texting._

_Well I was going to ask you something but I decided to do it in person rather than over the phone._

_Whatevs, see you in 5._

_Bye._

_See ya._

I grabbed my purse and jacket and headed to Griffin's apartment.

**At Griffin's apartment**

I knocked on Griffin's apartment door. (It was locked and Spencer was 'borrowing' my key)

"Hi Carly! Want some pudding?" Griffin's mom asked.

"No thanks," I smiled. "Is he in his room?"

"Yup," she grinned, moving out of the doorway so I could enter. I walked up a flight of stairs and made a left turn then opened the door to his room. He was on his bed looking at his laptop.

"Yo," he greeted.

"Yo?" I questioned.

"Yo," he repeated. "I heard Freddie threw Aminta into a table."

"Yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to talk about," I told him.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I think Sam and Freddie are hiding something from me, I just don't know what," I explained.

"Any 'evidence'" he asked, putting air quotes around evidence.

"It's not 'evidence' it's evidence!" I said.

"Whatever, whatcha got?" he asked.

"Ok, when Sam was fighting Aminta Freddie threw her into a table," I said.

"So? That just says he's a good friend," Griffin pointed out.

"Hmm, you're right!" I agreed. "All of the things they were doing resemble good friendship. The light hearted arguments, the little glances, the being nicer! They've just become good friends!"

Wait…

"Except one thing," I said.

"What?" Griffin asked.

"Sam said 'I thought you loved me' to Freddie when I kissed him."

**Dun dun dun! Ok, don't kill me because it's short! **

**So Carly was almost convinced that they were just good friends when she remembered the 'I thought you loved me.'**

**OH SNAP!**

**What will Griffin make of this? Will Carly figure it out? Will Griffin figure it out for her? Will Gibby wear a shirt? **

**Hmmm…**

**Reviews=Updates**

**Check out my new story 'Drunk Driving' and REVIEW!-lol sorry**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness. **


	16. They've Got It

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Sorry folks; still hasn't happened.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 16**

**I made Griffin's last name Van Dorn (I'm reading Things Not Seen by Andrew Clements, good book, I recommend it.) **

**Carly's POV**

"Carls, you're kidding, right?" Griffin asked, like I was joking.

"No," I answered sternly. "Those were her exact words."

"No way," he said, shocked.

"Yes way," I told him, mocking his tone.

"You're mean," he pouted.

"So are you," I snapped.

"Well, Ms. Attitude," he said.

"Well, Mr. Pee-wee," I teased. He sighed heavily, telling me he was dropping the subject.

"Let's go back over the things you've gathered," he suggested.

"Fine," I agreed.

**Sam's POV**

"No," I smiled.

"Yes," Freddie pushed on, backing me against the wall, lacing his fingers in mine.

"Never," I smirked.

We played this game every week. It's a fun game, pointless really; I always win.

"Please," he begged.

"No," I told him.

"Oh, come on, let me," he smirked.

"I've never done it and I'm not going to start now," I argued.

"Please," he said. "Its fine, you won't die!"

"I could!" I argued.

"Not if I'm there!" he told me.

"No," I shook my head.

"Let me teach you how to swim!" he smirked, hoping he would win this.

"Not in a bazillion years," I said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine!"

"Fine?" he asked, not believing he actually won.

"Fine," I repeated. He smirked and I slapped him upside the head.

"OW!" he complained.

"Your fault, you shouldn't have smirked like that," I told him. "Let's go to my house so I can get my bikini."

"Bikini?" Freddie smirked.

"Don't turn into a perv on me Benson," I said as I patted his chest.

**Carly's POV**

I slapped Griffin on the chest.

"They weren't abducted by aliens!" I scolded.

"It's possible!" he defended.

"No it's not!" I smiled.

"Yes it is!" he argued.

"Oh shut it Van Dorn!" I said.

"Whatever Mrs. Van Dorn," he joked. He likes calling me Mrs. Van Dorn; I on the other hand do not like being called this.

"Oh, stop it!" I yelled.

**Sam's POV**

"Stop it!" I screamed. We went to Freddie's aunt's house-she has a pool in her backyard-while she was out of town.

Freddie found it _so_ amusing to act like he was going to drop me in the deep end of the water when I can't swim.

"Chill out, I'm not going to drop you," he assured me as he let go of my waist once more, only to catch me from falling under the water.

"I don't find this fun," I told him.

"Yeah, but I do," he smiled. "Plus, we're in the middle of the pool in 12 foot water, you can't swim, and I'm your only way to stay above water."

"Benson," I threatened. "You may have the advantage in the water but I have the advantage on land. And when I get my hands on you on land…"

"You're going to kiss me," Freddie joked.

"Yes, then I'm going to kill you," I told him.

"I'm so scared," he teased. "You can't kill your secret boyfriend."

"Yes I…" I started but Freddie let go of my waist again and I couldn't help but scream, "Oh my God!"

**Carly's POV**

"Oh my God," I complained. "None of our theories make any sense!"

"Even the aliens?" he asked.

"Give up on the aliens!" I screamed.

"Meanie," he pouted.

"Oh, grow up, this is serious!" I scolded. Griffin rolled his eyes and pointed to the notes I took in my diary. His eyes grew wide in amusement.

"Griffin is so hot, I love…" he started but I shut the diary on his hand-Hard.

"OW!" he complained.

"Dude, diary off limits!" I told him. He looked at some of the notes I took on random pieces of paper. He had his idea face on.

"Look at this," Griffin told me. "Put yourself in the situation and tell me who you would've said this too."

"Ok," I agreed.

**Freddie's POV**

"Ok," I said. We've been working on swimming for about 2 hours.

"Just swim," I told her.

"No, I'll drown," she scoffed as she swam over to me. I splashed her and she clenched on to me for dear life.

"Ok, if you really wanna drown…" I started, removing her from me. She clenched tighter.

"No!" she screamed. She had a death grip on me and decided to have some fun.

I stopped keeping myself afloat and let myself sink to the bottom. Sam let go really-and I mean REALLY-quickly. I swam back up and was shoved back down by none other than Sam. We started wrestling. Ok, not really it was her sitting on top of me while I was trying to get some air.

Not fun.

**Sam's POV**

This is so fun.

I'm sitting on Fredweird while he's struggling for air.

"Having fun?" I asked. I spoke to soon because I was flipped into the water and swam back up to see a very amused Freddie.

"You little dweeb! I hate you!" I yelled. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He pulled back and set his forehead against mine, looking at me with a smirk.

"I thought you hated me," he smirked.

**Carly's POV**

"I thought you loved me," I repeated Sam's previous words.

"Who would you say that to?" Griffin asked.

I thought about it and only came up with one answer.

"My boyfriend."

**Ok, I'm really in a cliffy mood so that's what you got. I kinda changed the plot based on where it's going. It's not almost over or anything, just changed it up a little.**

**Review, for the children!**

**Lol**

**Tell me your favorite line or moment, I like to see what you think. =D**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	17. It's On

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-I ain't no Dan, Sorry.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 17**

**Carly's POV**

"My boyfriend," I answered. "Oh my God."

"There's no way…" Griffin started.

"That they're…" I started continuing his sentence.

"Dating," we said in unison.

We were silent for a second and I started matching my evidence up with the theory in my head.

It made sense.

I got up and started pacing.

"Oh my God," I said. "The little smiles and glances were flirting. The Aminta incident was jealousy. Freddie leaving my apartment and then 15 minutes later Sam leaves were their secret meetings."

"And the 'I thought you loved me'…" Griffin started.

"Was an 'I thought you loved me'," I realized.

"Oh my God," we said in unison.

**Sam's POV**

"Oh my God Benson, leave me alone," I commanded.

I was _trying_ to eat beef jerky in peace on one of the lawn chairs outside of the pool. Freddie was splashing me and getting me (not to mention my jerky) wet.

"Never," he smirked.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"So many things," he joked.

"So, so many things," I teased. "But like I said I have the advantage on land."

"Oh, really," he challenged, as he started swimming to the ladder on the opposite side of the pool than I was on.

"Yes," I smirked.

He climbed out of the pool. He shook his hair, like a dog would after it got wet, to where his bangs lying messily on his forehead. He walked closer to me and I had no idea what he was doing.

"Benson, what are you doing?" I asked. Then I realized what he was going to do.

He was going to throw me in the pool.

My eyes grew wide as I got up and I started running as far away from him as possible.

"You leave me alone Benson!" I called but he was gaining on me. We were running laps around the pool until he finally got close enough to grab me.

He picked me up by the waist, went to the edge of the pool, and threw me in. I wasn't going to let him do that so easily. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in with me. We hit the pool with a big splash and I let go of Freddie's arm.

I swam to the surface and couldn't help myself from smirking at Freddie.

"Dude!" he complained.

**Carly's POV**

"Dude!" I said. "They're dating and didn't tell me!"

"Well we aren't sure!" he tried to convince me, but I was sure this was it.

"Yes we are," I told him. "This has to be it!"

I sat on the bed, taking a seat right next to Griffin. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Fight fire with fire," he smiled, letting go of my waist.

"What?" I asked.

"They kept the secret from you so you keep the fact you know away from them," he explained. "And do different things that will trick them into telling you, without letting them know you know."

I took my head off of his shoulder and looked at him with wide eyes.

"That makes sense," I said. I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"You said something that made sense and it was genius!" I awed. "I mean it wasn't stupid at all!"

"Aw, thanks," he smiled. "I have my moments."

But then he realized what I said.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Oh, don't act like it's not true," I cooed as I pinched his cheek.

He slapped my hand away.

**Freddie's POV**

I slapped her hand away from my food.

"Come on," she pleaded.

"No, you've had 4 already!" I told her.

"Well, I need four and a half," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and gave her the half a hot dog. It was gone in about 10 seconds.

"Lovely," I commented.

"Oh, shut it Benson," she told me.

She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Let's go," she suggested. "Momma needs a nap."

"Go get my keys," I compromised, pushing some curls out of her face.

"Fine," she agreed as she removed her head from my shoulder.

I watched as she ran over to the pool side table and grabbed my keys. Her blonde curls bounced all over the place as she ran.

She tapped me lightly on the shoulder and shouted, "You're it!" She ran toward the house.

"How old are we, 5?" I asked.

"Might as well be," she called. "But it's no fun if you keep sitting there like a dead animal."

I rolled my eyes but started running towards her.

It's on.

**Carly's POV **

Sam and Freddie get ready.

_Operation Seddie_ (The couple name I came up with) is in play.

It's on.

**Chapter 17 is kinda short, but good (I hope) none the less.**

**ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! You guys are so awesome! Thanks to all of the nice reviews, comments and suggestions-I appreciate them!**

**Review=Updates**

**Love ya lots!**

**-randomness**


	18. Oh No He Didn't

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. You know what I'd wish for? To own iCarly =D**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 18**

_I just want ya'll to know that I say waint instead of wait sometimes because of a glitch in my computer that (most of the time) auto corrects it. I think I fixed it, but no promises._

**Carly's POV**

Part 1 of Operation Seddie is in play.

I sent Sam to the _Groovie Smoothies_, with 10 more dollars than she needed (of which I probably won't get back.) I had to give her extra money cause that was the only way she'd get her lazy butt off of the couch and walk to the _Groovy Smoothies_ alone. Lord only knows what she'll buy with the extra money.

Why did I send her to the _Groovie Smoothies _alone to fetch my smoothieinstead of going with her and drinking my _Strawberry Splat _in the colorful restaurant?

Because Griffin is going to meet her there and flirt with her, but of course she doesn't know that. We're acting like we broke up until we get them to tell us the secret themselves. We decided to make Griffin flirt with Sam because I REALLY don't wanna flirt with Freddie.

I see Freddie as a brother NOT a boyfriend. Me flirting with Freddie is our last option. Honestly I don't know what Sam sees in him. He's all...I don't know what to call it, well…nice. And she's aggressive and rude and all of that stuff. I really don't understand it. Do opposites really attract? Now that I think about it it's just like Griffin and me. He's a 'bad boy' while I'm a 'good girl.' And, well, long story short she's Sam and he's Freddie and somehow they've dated for God know how long without killing each other.

Hmmm, I guess opposites do attract.

"Carly!" Freddie yelled.

"What?" I snapped.

"You weren't paying attention," he told me.

"I was paying plenty attention!" I claimed.

"You haven't answered my question," he said.

"What question?" I asked.

"Exactly," he smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face!" I ordered. He lost the smirk and went back to his laptop.

"What was your question?" I asked.

"I said I'm going to the _Groovy Smoothies_ because knowing Sam, she's going to spend the 3 dollars that's supposed to be for my smoothie on something else," he told me. "Is that ok?"

"No," I said.

"Why not?" he asked. "I mean, I really wanna smoothie."

"So, stay here with me," I suggested, hoping he would go along with it.

"I don't know…" he hesitated.

**Sam's POV**

"I don't know…" I said.

"Come on, stick of ribs is 5 dollars and the stick of chicken is 5 dollars plus the cost of the smoothies is 21 dollars," T-Bo told me.

Carly only gave me $20 for smoothies (10 bucks extra! She better not expect getting it back though.)

"Well, Fredweird doesn't need a smoothie," I decided. I gave T-Bo the 20 and got 2 sticks of meat and 3 smoothies; two for me and I for Carly. I know I only _need_ one smoothie. But I _want _2. Trust me, Freddork will live.

The little

"Hey," Griffin flirted as he sat next to me.

"Yeah, why don't you keep your distance," I suggested.

"Come on hot stuff," he flirted. Oh no he didn't. He's dating Carly (and I'm dating Freddie, but he doesn't know that so I can't hold it against him.)

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Nothing," he defended as he stood up.

I was going to slap him but I got a better idea.

I stood up and kicked him in the sweet spot.

He hit the ground with a thud (in a lot of pain) and I smirked.

"See, you lost your dignity and you're about to lose your girlfriend," I smirked as turned to walk out of the _Groovie Smoothies_ but Griffin interrupted me.

"We broke up," he explained as he stood up, with much difficulty.

He broke MY best friend's heart? Oh no he didn't. You wanna know what I did? I kicked him again, exactly where I did before, but this time I did it MUCH harder.

"Teach you to break my friend's heart," I told him. "She loved you a lot and all you did was break her heart!" I turned and walked away, plenty of eyes watching me as I went.

"She broke up with me," he explained, but I was already out the door, texting Freddie.

**(Goes back and forth Sam first)**

**Griffin was hitting on me at GS**

**What?**

**You heard me!**

**I didn't hear you, cause this is a text and all.**

**Oh, shut**

**But he's dating Carly**

**They broke up**

**Freddie's POV**

"You broke up with Griffin?" I asked her, making sure Sam wasn't lying.

"I broke up with Griffin," she repeated, smiling.

"Too bad, you really liked him," I sympathized, texting Sam.

"Oh," she sighed.

**She seems ok with it…wait…what did you do when you found out?**

**You know me too well; I kicked him in the sweet spot twice**

**Ouch, wait, why twice?**

**One for hitting on me one for breaking up with Carly**

**I thought she broke up with him**

**She did**

**What did I say about assuming things?**

**I didn't assume; I guessed.**

**Yeah, cause there's a difference**

**Yup ; ) **

"Wait, back up," Carly said, "You don't care?"

"Only if you're hurt," I informed her. "But if you're ok then not really."

"Dude, any time I broke up with a guy in the past you would start celebrating saying 'I might actually be her first husband!'" she told me.

"Yeah, but that was just a stupid crush," I said. "I'm over it, I see you as a friend and only a friend, I really don't wanna be your first or second or third or whatever husband anymore."

I stood up and walked toward the door but she stopped me with what she said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I turned around.

"Positive," I said, opening the door.

"But I love you!" she yelled.

**WTF why did she end here? What is wrong with her? Well, SORRY, I told you, I'm in a cliffy mood. Did you see that I named the chapters? I was really bored =)**

**Well, review! I really wanna reach 100 reviews!**

**REVIEWS=UPDATES**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	19. My World Doesn't Make Sense

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me. So sad I don't own iCarly!**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 19**

**Really quick: This review really made me feel really good. It's from Imgunnastartawar:**

**~I love this story:), it's better than the show...Thanks soooo much for writing this, UPDATE QUICK! ~**

**That review made me feel so good I started writing this the second I read it! **

**Anyway…onto the story…**

**Freddie's POV**

Did she just? What was? But that…there's no way that… I must've heard wrong-but I didn't. I know I didn't.

She loves me? That-that is-IMPOSSIBLE!

MY WORLD DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

"Y-y-you," I sputtered out. I took a deep breath. I started pacing around. I can't think straight. Carly can't love me! Sam needs to tell me what to do! Oh my God now I'm relying on Sam to make decisions for me.

This is not happening to me.

"Why me?" I muttered to myself. "And NOW? Of all times? After I've fallen in love with…"

"Fallen in love with whom?" Carly asked. Guess I wasn't mumbling very quietly.

Oops

"Pie," I lied quickly, "I love pie more than cake now."

That is such a lie! Pie can't compete with cake! Everybody knows that!

"That's funny," I heard Sam snicker. "Pie can't compete with cake."

I guess I was so wrapped up in freaking out that I didn't notice her walk in.

**Sam's POV **

The nub was so wrapped up in his little freak out session that he didn't notice me walk in. I don't know what happened, all I know is apparently pie is better than cake.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"I told Freddie I love him and now he's freaking out," Carly explained.

WHAT! That doesn't make sense! Like, not even a little?

Freddie stopped pacing and plopped down on a beanbag chair, running his fingers through his hair. He's cute when he's worried….

"You what?" I screeched.

"Love. Freddie," She said slowly.

"He's a-he's a," I stuttered. "He's a nub!" MY nub, to be specific.

"He's a cute nub," she argued. 'You got that right!' I thought.

Wait a second.

There was something in her eye. There was something off.

She was lying.

I could tell. She was a big fat liar.

But why is she lying?

"You don't love him," I told her.

"Yes I do," she argued. I saw the little glint in her eye that told me she was lying again.

"You and Griffin just broke up," I explained. "All you want is love. Freddie was the first boy in sight that would date you so you jumped at the opportunity."

**Carly's POV**

Shoot, she saw I was lying. Oh well I don't feel like acting as if I love Freddie.

"Maybe you're right," I acted. I put a hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"You're cool," he smiled.

"I'm going to get some _Wahoo_ punch, want some?" I asked.

"No," Freddie answered at the same time Sam answered, "Nah."

"Ok, I'll just get _Wahoo_ punch for 1 then," I smiled as I walked out. I stood by the wall next to the glass door. I wanna make sure that they're dating so I'm going to see what they do when I'm out of the room.

**Sam's POV**

Freddie stood up so I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I felt better instantly.

"That was close," I sighed.

"Way to close," he commented. I pulled back from the hug.

"How long do we have?" I asked.

"2 minutes," he guessed.

"That's long enough," I smirked. I pressed my lips together and tangled my fingers in his hair.

**Carly's POV**

EW! There're making out in the studio! Ok, they are so dating! Gross!

I ran downstairs.

"What's up kiddo?" Spencer asked.

Nothing, just scarred for life," I answered.

"Sounds fun," he replied, not taking his eyes off of _Girly Cow_.

"It was," I said sarcastically.

"Good," he smiled, dazed by the show.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm having some of my special lemonade, want some?" I asked.

"No," he answered quickly.

Why does everybody hate my lemonade?

I poured myself some lemonade and sat down at the table.

Why do they keep lying to me? I'm their best friend! I sighed. Operation Seddie: One didn't work. Good thing Griffin and I expected them to be stubborn. We came up with 16 ways we can get them to crack.

I got a text from Griffin.

**(Back and forth starts with Griffin)**

**She kicked me in the manly parts twice! It hurt!**

**Suck it up!**

**NO-it hurts. She kicks hard! Did it work?**

**No**

**Aw**

**Don't worry-I will get them.**

**Excuse you!**

**Uh… I mean we'll get them.**

**That's better.**

**See you later**

**Whatevs**

I put my phone down and took a sip of my lemonade.

_We_ will get them.

**Sorry it's shortish. I read the outtakes and extras of iKeep a Secret and I have a bunch of stuff that I probably won't be able to put in the story, should I do an extras and outtakes thing at the end too?**

**This isn't even close to the end, I'm just asking so I can start putting the outtakes and extras together in a chapter. Please tell me what you think!**

**Reviews=Updates **

**(Super nice reviews=awesome updates)**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	20. Dreams and Discussion

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Dan isn't being cooperative and giving me the rights, so how about I tell you WHEN (More like if) I own iCarly.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 20**

_Random fact: I'm listening Thunder by Boyslikegirls. I love that song it never gets old…_

**Sam's POV**

My head was lying on Freddie's bare chest. I was just listening to the sound of his breathing that harmonized with his light snoring. For some reason I couldn't sleep and just decided to take in Freddie's sleeping appearance. He's a very peaceful sleeper and his chest moves up and down slightly from his breathing. He snores, but barely, some nights are worse than others. Tonight was one of his good nights, where the snoring is barely noticeable.

I moved my head so I could see his face. His eyes were closed (obviously) and his lips formed a small smile, probably the result of a sweet dream.

I wonder what he's dreaming about…

**Freddie's POV**

**(This is a dream with flashbacks)**

_I was back at Spring Fling. Sam and I were in the janitor's closet, making out. We couldn't go to the dance together (duh) and we really needed to get away from the dates we came with. I pulled away._

"_This doesn't feel right," I told her, still breathing heavily._

"_You don't like making out with me in the janitor's closet?" she teased, but I could sense a little hurt in her eyes. _

"_No, I love making out with you in the janitors closet, it just doesn't feel right how we're keeping this a secret," I corrected._

"_Oh," she said as she pursed her lips together. I cupped her head in my hands and she leaned her head to the left side._

"_Are you ok?" I asked her._

"_It's just I thought," she started but cut herself off. "It doesn't matter."_

"_Yes it does," I insisted._

"_No it doesn't," she told me. "It's fine, just leave it."_

"_Positive?" I asked._

"_Positive?" she mocked._

"_Yeah, you're ok," I smirked._

"_You look cute in a tie," she flirted._

"_Uh huh," I flirted back, stepping closer to her._

_She grabbed me by my tie then pressed her lips against mine and we resumed our make out session._

_Suddenly I was back when I was kissing Carly for the last time in the elevator._

_My words to her filled my head._

"_If you still love me after these casts are off and this hero thing blows over we can try it again…ok?"_

_She said she loves me but she was lying._

_But why?_

_Was she really lying?_

_Life is SO complicated. First nobody likes you then all of a sudden everybody's in love with you. I was personally fine with being ignored. It was so much simpler._

**Sam's POV**

"Freddie, wake up," I said, shaking Freddie lightly. It wasn't working so I starting hitting him repeatedly with a pillow. Freddie grabbed the pillow from me and put it over his face.

"Too early," he complained, his voice muffled from the pillow. "I was dreaming."

I grabbed the pillow and threw it to the side and straddled him. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Come on," I pouted. It's hard to say no to my pout, especially for Freddie. And it's _impossible _for Freddie to say no to the pout while I'm seducing him.

"Not the pout," he complained.

"Yes, the pout," I joked.

"What do you want Princess?" he asked. I lay my head back on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"When did life get so hard?" I asked.

"Really? You woke me up for that?" he asked.

"No," I smirked. "But answer the question anyway."

"I really don't know, Princess," he answered. "What was your real question?"

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" he asked as he sat up, forcing me to sit up too. I repositioned myself so my head was resting on his shoulder.

"No," I told him seriously.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Because Carly is so much better than me and she was…" I started.

"No," he cut me off.

"No what?" I asked. "You don't love me?"

"That's not what I was saying no to, Sam," he told me. "I love you so much, I was saying no to Carly being better than you."

"But she is," I argued.

"No she's not," he corrected.

"Yes she is, I'm mean and aggressive and," I started.

"And beautiful, and funny, and strong, and," he continued for me.

"Stop," I blushed.

"But you are," he tried to convince me.

"But I'm your total opposite," I told him. He put a hand on my cheek.

"Sometimes you need your opposite to complete you," he informed me. I took my head off of his shoulder and looked at him.

"That was really cheesy," I said. He laughed and I smiled lightly.

"Have you notice Carly acting weird lately?" he asked randomly.

"She acts weird all the time, who knows what goes on in that girls head," I assured him.

"No but she's been, like _flirting_ with me. And when she's not she's always in deep thought," he explained. "It's freaking me out."

"Of course I noticed her flirting," I told him. "Why wouldn't I notice my best friend flirting with my boyfriend?"

"I don't know," he answered. "Griffin and Carly broke up and they both seem perfectly fine with it, which is weird."

"Yeah, last time they broke up Carly got so depressed she didn't get out of the shower for 6 hours," I laughed.

"That was really weird," Freddie smiled. "I don't see why showering helps her depression."

"Me either," I laughed. "What did you mean at Spring Fling?" he asked. "When you said 'It's just I thought…'"

"What's up with you and your random questions?" I teased.

"I don't know, just answer it," he said.

"When you pulled back and said it didn't feel right I thought you meant kissing me didn't feel right," I confessed.

"And why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because we were only a month in the relationship and I thought you were having second thoughts…" I started but he cut me off.

"Listen to me," he said as he grabbed my face gently. "I love you and I would never have second thought about this relationship, ok?"

I hugged him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he confirmed as he hugged me back.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Food," I teased.

"Very funny," he smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"I know; I'm a funny one!" I smirked, pinching his cheek then running to the kitchen.

Mama needs a midnight snack.

**Ya'll probably hate me, I don't blame you; I'd hate me too. I haven't updated 3 days then I give you an uneventful chapter like this. I'm feeling fluffy, what can I say?**

**I'M SORRY, FORGIVE ME PLEASE!**

**I really am sorry, life's been busy. And I'm suffering from a tinsy bit of writer's block. I'll TRY to post another chapter today, but no promises. **

**Please review, I wanna make sure you didn't completely hate it. **

**LOVE THE SUPER SORRY**

**Randomness/Andrea **


	21. My World Stops Spinning

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT own iCarly.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 21**

_Sorry the last chapter was cliché. Here's a normal one._

_SORRY: Ok this review made me smile it's from Gigglesinthedark:_

_I love it :) I started reading your story about an hour ago & I'm done by now because it's SOOO good! PLEASE, PLEASE update soon! I'm getting on a plane in 3 days & I really wanna read the next chapter of the story before I get on the plane :)_

I repeat: LOVE IT!

_Thanks for the review. =D_

_Here's the next chapter for you. And all of the rest of you too._

**Freddie's POV**

_RRIINNGG_

Sam picked up her phone and looked at the text.

"Uh, that guy my mom's dating," Sam started.

"The doctor?" Carly asked.

"No, I think it's that Italian dude," I guessed.

"No, it's the dude from the mariachi band," Sam corrected.

"Oh," Carly and I said.

"He stole our toaster," Sam informed us.

"Why the toaster?" Carly asked.

"He likes toast," Sam told her. She grabbed her hoodie then she turned toward the door and left.

I turned back to the TV, enjoying the _Girly Cow_ rerun. Carly grabbed the remote, which was lying in my lap, and turned the TV off.

"Hey," I complained. "I was watching that!"

"So…" she trailed off, drawing a circle on my chest with her finger. I grabbed her hand and removed it from my chest uncomfortably.

"What?" she asked, scooting toward me. I backed up till I hit the end of the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she kept moving closer to me. She's acting like Sam when she wants something.

Wait, Sam seduces me.

Oh my God is Carly seducing me?

Carly kept scooting closer to me with a flirtatious smile playing on her lips.

Oh my God she's seducing me!

This is _so_ not happening to me.

"Remember what you said?" she asked.

"Uh," I started but had no clue what she was talking about. "No, what did I say?"

"You said if you had the casts off and the hero thing blew over and I still loved you we would date again," she recalled.

Oh crap.

"Yeah, but there's a little problem," I told her.

"What?" she asked and she was practically on top of me. I got her off of me and stood up quickly.

"I don't love you," I said.

"Oh, you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," I answered a little too quickly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I…" I started but cut myself off.

"Because you what?" she asked.

"Because I…love pie!" I said. God, I HAVE to come up with a different excuse!

"You love pie more than me," she asked, obviously hurt.

"No, it's just," I started, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You love someone else," she finished.

Why does she keep trapping me?

"Kinda…" I trailed off.

"So who do you have a crush on?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," I smiled. "I should go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Then she did something I didn't expect: she kissed me.

**(This part my best guy friend, Zach, [You may know him as Wempe from **_**This Is An iCarly Interview**_**] wrote the next part. I asked him how he'd react if he was in the situation [Because what I wrote didn't sound very…uh…guy-ish] and this is what he wrote =D)**

She KISSED me.

Like, on the lips.

I really wanna know what I did to deserve this so I can make sure I NEVER do it again, like ever. Cause this is confusing. I mean first you're a nerd and no girl likes you unless they're trying to use you. Then you hit puberty and girls love you.

Girls are so weird. I really wanna know what goes on in a girl's head cause, seriously, girls make NO SENSE.

"Yeah, I'm going to go right now," I said urgently. What she said next stopped me dead in my tracts.

"She's lucky," she smiled. I turned to look at her.

"I'm the lucky one, trust me," I told her. I opened the door and went to my apartment where Sam was waiting for me on the couch.

Yeah, I'm not going to tell her what just happened…

**(Ok, the rest is all me)**

**Carly's POV**

I heard a knock on the door and Griffin walked in.

"Why'd you knock if you were just coming in?" I asked, popping a grape in my mouth.

"I really don't know," he shrugged. "Did Freddie crack with the flirting?" he walked over to me and grabbed a grape.

"No, he really loves Sam," I told him. "He almost cracked but I was hard core flirting and he didn't even consider flirting back-even when I kissed him!"

"You kissed him?" he laughed.

"Yes," I said.

"You going to tell Sam?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You should tell Sam that Freddie kissed you, instead of the other way around, she'd get really mad…" he explained as he left the last part unfinished for me.

"And she'd probably crack!" I realized. I grabbed his face and kissed him. "What are you eating?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Are you eating something that's making you smarter?" I asked.

"Don't be vicious," he smirked.

I'm going to make Sam jealous.

I'm bad.

Ok, technically Griffin's bad, but I'm taking credit for his idea.

**~~THE NEXT DAY~~**

**Sam's POV **

"Mom!" Freddie argued.

"You need to be checked for ticks," she defended.

"Mom!" he complained.

"Come on Fredward!" she said, ending the conversation.

"Later ladies," Freddie sighed as his mom dragged him out of Carly's apartment.

"Sam, guess what?" Carly squealed.

"You wanna buy me a smoothie!" I guessed.

"No," she said, like 'no-duh.' "Freddie kissed me!"

I swear the world stopped spinning.

**OMG Carly is evil! Jk, she just wants the truth. **

**Here is the second chapter of the day as another peace offering so you don't kill me for not updating in 3 days.**

**Any who…**

**116 REVIEWS? You guys are SO awesome, you know that? This story is on 38 fav lists! You guys are just pure awesomesause!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Anyway, review; make my love and happiness grow!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	22. Followed

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Dan isn't being cooperative and giving me the rights, so how about I tell you WHEN (More like if) I own iCarly.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 22**

**Sam's POV**

I swear the world stopped spinning.

Well, at least mine did.

I'm pretty sure I felt and heard my heart break.

I'm also pretty sure I stopped breathing. I was just staring at Carly, wide eyed, with shock. I felt paralyzed. I tried to speak but couldn't.

Her words rang through my head: _'Freddie kissed me.'_

Thoughts ran through my head at a million miles per hour:

'What?', 'Did I hear that right?', 'There's no way', 'How could he?', 'I thought he loved me', 'I _know_ he loves me', 'Why'd he kiss her?', 'She's lying', 'No, she's telling the truth', 'Why?'

'I thought he was different.'

That one kept coming. Over and over. I _did_ think he was different. I mean, other guys I dated just used me to get closer to Carly. I love Carly and all, she's a great friend, but she's always _better_. She's prettier, nicer and every guy loves her more than me. Guys just think of me as the tomboy that'll break their arm if they get to close. I'm one of the guys; I'm not good enough to date. But Carly is.

I thought Freddie was different.

I thought Freddie was better.

But I guess not. I wanted to cry then run and never come back.

But I can't do that.

I have to make sure it's true first.

Because Carly lied once, maybe she's doing it again; she must not be over Griffin yet.

And _she_ probably kissed _him_.

I felt myself breathing again and I found the words to say, "That didn't happen."

"Yes it did!" she smiled.

"More like you kissed him," I smirked.

**Carly's POV**

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! This isn't happening! I was this close! She almost cracked! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I feel like screaming out loud but Sam would get super suspicious so I decided to play dumb.

"Is there a difference?" I asked. I could tell she wanted to scream 'YES!' but held back.

"Yes, you need to get over Griffin then you should kiss other dudes," she smiled adding, "Even if that 'dude' is a nub."

I almost scoffed and said 'apparently he's _your_ nub.' But held back. Sam plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on.

I can't take it anymore! They aren't doing _anything_! They must've known they could keep the secret well when they decided to keep this a secret. I almost got them each _once_. I'm just going to catch them in the act next time it happens.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (just another regret, hope that you can keep it) my dirty little secret: who has to know?_

A phone rang, cutting off my thoughts.

"Sorry, that's Mealanie," Sam lied: that had to be Freddie. She got up and walked upstairs in the studio.

I followed her. She didn't know I was there and I heard her half of the conversation.

"Why are you calling me…and when did you change my ringtone? Really? You're such a nub. Why? Ok. What is wrong with her?" Sam laughed "...well, mama's always right…you got that right…ok, see you there, bye, yeah, yeah, love you too."

'You're such a nub', 'Love you too.'

That had to be Freddie. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my jacket.

I'm going to follow her.

**Sam's POV (Starting at phone call)**

"Why are you calling me?" I asked him. "And when did you change my ringtone?"

"You fell asleep and I was bored," he answered.

"Really? You're such a nub," I told him.

"I need you to come from the fire escape tonight," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"My mom saw this TV program that said opening doors is a hazard and gets 1% more germs in your system which is like an extra 0.004% chance of getting sick. So I'm locked in my room until school tomorrow," he explained.

"Ok," I laughed. "What is wrong with her?"

"For once I agree with your idea of complete insanity," he said.

"Well, mama's always right," I smirked.

"And that's why you're dating me," he laughed.

"You got that right," I laughed with him.

"See you in a little bit," he said.

"Ok, see you there," I smiled.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," I told him.

"Love you," he said, and I could tell he was smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," I smirked as I hung up the phone.

I turned around and could've sworn I saw someone run away. I shook it off and walked downstairs.

"Carly, I'm leaving," I called, but she was nowhere in sight.

I shook it off and left. I walked to the elevator but it was being slow so I just took the stairs. I heard the faint sound of footsteps behind me. I turned around but saw no one. But I did hear the door to the 5th floor open and close. I just shrugged it off, but was my highest alert. I heard the sound of a door opening again but ignored it. Plenty of people use the stairs, right?

I entered the lobby and Lewbert screamed, "No walking in the lobby! Ahh! I hate people!"

"Oh shut up wart face!" I snapped as I picked up my pace to a light jog. I jogged outside and was about to make my turn to the back of the building when something caught my eye. I saw the reflection of a person wearing a hoodie walking with their head down. I turned around and saw them run into the ally, thinking I didn't see them.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Freddie's number.

"Hey, Sam," Freddie greeted.

"Not now," I said urgently, starting to pick up my pace to a light run.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and I could tell he was getting concerned.

"I can't come over for a while," I told him, turning a random corner; I saw that the person was still following me in the reflection of a rearview mirror.

"Why?" he asked, concern still in his voice.

"I'm being followed," I said, turning another corner.

**(This is where the commercial break would come =D)**

"You're being what?" he asked.

"Followed," I repeated. "8 letter word spelled f-o-l-o-w-e-d."

"Actually it's f-o-l-l-o-w-e-d," he corrected. "Two L's not one."

"Not the time," I said.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"56th street," I answered. "Why?"

"Come over," he told me.

"To your place?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"What, are you insane?" I asked.

"No, just do it or I'll come find you myself," he said. "Take the old shortcut."

"The old shortcut; that's a lot of fences," I answered.

"I know, but it's your only option right now," he told me.

"Fine, I gotta hang up if you want me to jump them," I said.

"Ok, love you," he told me.

"Kay, bye," I said before I hang up. I shoved the phone in my pocket and turned down the old shortcut. The old shortcut consisted of 8 fences to jump. I jumped 7 with ease but then there was the 8th one. I'd lost whoever was behind me a while back, but they were only 2 fences behind me. I was jumping the final fence but my leg got caught. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow," I complained.

I felt pain everywhere, especially my leg. I looked down and it was cut open with plenty of blood. I searched my pockets for my cell phone but it wasn't there. I looked over and saw it lying about 10 feet away.

The person who was following me caught up to me.

Crap.

"Sam!" they screamed, they ran up to me and took the hood off of their head.

Carly?

**Cliffy! Sorry, the chapter was getting kinda long. Next one should come later today =D. This story is coming to an end. =( only 3-5 chapters left not counting the epoluge or the outtakes and extras.**

**REVEIW!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	23. We Need to Talk About This

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Nope**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 23**

**Sam's POV**

"Carly?" I asked, shocked. "You were following me? But why?"

"Why didn't you tell me ya'll were dating?" Carly asked, obviously hurt.

"You know?" I asked, totally in shock.

"Yes," she sighed. I looked at my leg and the blood kept coming out with no hesitation.

"I really want to explain but can you call Freddie before I lose all the blood in my body?" I asked.

"Sam," she cried.

"I'm serious," I said, sitting up, ignoring the pain the best I could. "He can help me then we can all talk about this, ok?"

"Fine, but we are talking about this," she agreed.

"Just give me my phone," I begged. She reached over, grabbed my phone, then handed it to me. I dialed Freddie's number.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the last fence lying on the ground with my leg cut open," I answered. "Can you come?"

"Oh my God, yes, I'll be right there with my mom," he said quickly, urgency in his voice.

"No don't bring…" I started but he already hung up.

"Is he coming?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, and he's bringing Crazy," I said.

"Well you'll have to get this stitched up and Freddie probably doesn't know how to do that," Carly smiled weakly.

"Whatever," I looked down at my leg. It was red but blue, black, and purple colored it also. It looked bad how it was plus there was dirt and grass infecting it.

"Here, let's put you against the fence," Carly said. She helped me get to the fence where I was sitting up, back to the fence.

"Sam!" Freddie called, running up to me. He knelt next to me and gave me a hug. He looked up and saw Carly.

"She knows," I explained.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know," I confessed. Freddie looked at my leg. He let his hands hover over the wound, inspecting it with his head cocked to the side.

"You're going to need stitches," he told me.

"Lovely," I said, obviously using sarcasm. He held my hand and looked at me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, my legs cut open and I feel extreme pain, I'm fine!" I smiled with sarcasm.

"Sam, I'm serious," he told me.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Good," he smiled before he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I rested my forehead against his.

"Aww," Carly cooed as she snapped a picture with her phone. Freddie and I parted.

"Shay as soon as I can walk you can kiss that phone goodbye along with that picture," I threatened.

"It'll be all over the internet by then," she smirked.

"Samantha!" Crazy called carrying the biggest first aid kit I've ever seen.

"Dude what do you have in that thing?" I asked.

"Everything," Freddie answered for his mom.

"Apparently," I replied.

"Ooh, you need stitches," Crazy told me.

"Yes, I understand this!" I yelled.

"How do you feel?" Crazy asked.

"Well, let's see, I feel like crap," I answered. "Cause you know my legs cut open."

"Sam," Freddie sighed.

"You people keep asking me how I feel," I explained. "I'm not asking the stupid question."

Freddie rolled his eyes and I looked at Crazy. She was putting on latex gloves and opening up the first aid kit.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Freddie replied.

"Stay still," Crazy told me. "Carly, dear, hold her leg in place and Freddie hold her hand."

"I vote Carly and I switch," Freddie smiled.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Because I don't want my hand broken," Freddie said.

"Man up and do what your mommy told you," I teased, but he obeyed.

"Samantha…" Crazy started.

"Sam," I corrected. "Sam, S-a-m, no amantha."

"Ok, Sam, this will hurt," she said. I opened my mouth to protest but a scream came out instead. I squeezed Freddie's hand really hard and almost started crying. I tried to move my leg away but Carly had a death grip.

"What the hell is that stuff?" I screamed in pain.

"It's cleaning the wound," Crazy explained.

"Ow," Freddie complained. "That hurt!"

"I'll switch ya," I offered.

"Ha," he said.

"Benson don't you start with…" I started but crazy started stitching my leg up. "AHHHH!"

"That's gunna scar," Freddie said.

"Benson shut it," I snapped. "Just sit there and be nubby."

"You know what Puckett," Freddie argued.

"What?" I challenged.

"You're done!" Crazy smiled, interrupting our fight. I looked at my leg and it looked pretty awesome, but Carly looked ready to puke.

"Let's get you back to my apartment," Carly smiled weakly, avoiding my leg. I started to stand but Crazy stopped me.

"You can't stand on it for 24 hours," she warned.

"Oh, sure I can," I protested, started to get up.

"If you do then I'll have to remove the stitches then put new ones in," she explained. I stopped trying to stand and let myself drop to the ground with a thud.

"Here," Freddie helped, picking me up bridal style.

"I'd rather a piggyback ride," I said. Freddie smiled but let me down just so I could get on his back.

"To Bushwell plaza!" I teased.

Freddie rolled his eyes but started walking.

When we got to Carly's apartment Freddie set me down on the couch.

"Can you get me some juice?" I asked. Freddie nodded and started for the kitchen.

"Freddie, sit," Carly ordered. Freddie hesitantly agreed while Carly closed the door and locked it. Carly leaned against the door.

"We need to talk about this."

**You hate me and I'm sorry. Cliffys, I love them. This time I didn't do it for my own joy though, I did it because I have NO clue what to do next. Ideas? I really need them.**

**REVIEW with NO flames but with Suggestions, Ideas, and niceness that will make me smile.**

**You don't have to do the last one but that would be awesome if you did!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	24. Clearing Things Up

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Nope**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Chapter 24**

**Sam's POV**

"Freddie and I are dating, end of story," I said wanting this conversation to end quickly.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Carly exclaimed.

"Sure it does," I told her than thought about it. "Ok, not really."

"How," she asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Well I found Sam crying on the fire escape," Freddie started to explain.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Uh, the fire escape is connected to my room and," Freddie started to explain but was cut off again.

"No, stupid, why was she crying!" Carly interjected.

"Uh…I don't know, she never told me," Freddie told her, looking at me.

I racked my brain for a reasonable lie but just couldn't seem to come up with one.

"I was jealous," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Freddie smirked.

"Oh you heard me!" I snapped.

"I didn't!" Carly intervened but Freddie and I were to into our argument to pay any attention to her.

"Yeah, but repeat it," he smiled.

"Repeat what?" Carly asked.

"Never," I smirked.

"Yes," he said.

"What if I don't?" I challenged.

"Will somebody tell me what she said!" Carly yelled.

"Shh!" Freddie and I said in unison then continued our argument.

"Don't you 'Shh' me!" she defended.

We shushed her again.

"Say it Puckett," Freddie said.

"Nope," I smirked.

"Come on, loud and clear," he convinced.

"No," I said.

"You chicken?" he challenged.

Oh no he didn't.

"Fine," I agreed. I cupped my hands around my mouth, stood next to Carly and yelled in her ear, "I was jealous."

"Of who?" Carly asked. "Freddie has only dated me."

Then she realized that it was her I was jealous of.

"You were jealous of _me_?" she asked.

"Yeah, but just tell the rest of the story, Fredwhich," I teased Freddie as I sat back down next to him.

"Then…" Freddie started.

"You were jealous of me!" Carly awed.

"Stop interrupting me!" Freddie complained.

"Oh, stop crying you little baby and finish the story," I said.

"Since you asked nicely," Freddie scoffed.

"Stop fighting and tell me what happened next!" Carly yelled.

"Ok," Freddie agreed. "I asked her why she was crying and told her I dumped you. She asked why and I told her I felt a spark when we kissed. And then I kissed her."

"And…" Carly asked, wanting us to finish the sentence for her.

"You don't wanna know Shay," I warned.

"Ew, you did the nasty?" she guessed with disbelief.

"NO!" Freddie and I yelled in unison.

"Wait, so you both have your virginity?" she asked.

"Yes," Freddie answered but looked at me as if asking 'right?' I slapped him on the arm.

"YES," I defended. They both gave me a skeptical look.

"What the heck you guys! I'm a virgin! Who do you think I am!" I yelled as I stood up, facing Carly. "And don't look at me Mrs. Had sex at 15."

"Don't hold that against me!" Carly defended as she stood up too.

"Girl fight!" Spencer said from behind us, holding a bowl of popcorn, and pumping his fist while chanting 'Girl fight'. We all looked at him, turning our heads slowly to face him, very confused. He stopped chanting and fist pumping.

"I'll go away," Spencer sighed walking into his room.

"Well, that was random," I commented. Sam and Carly sat down.

"So, what's the most couple type thing ya'll have done?" Carly asked.

"We sleep together," I smiled.

"I thought you said," Carly started.

"We aren't having sex!" I yelled. I lowered my voice a little. "Just sleep."

"You guys are weird," Carly commented.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're the weird one," Freddie said.

"Yeah, no wonder Griffin dumped you," I smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Carly blushed. "Griffin and I are still dating."

"Who's keeping secrets now?" I accused.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way I could flirt with Freddie," she defended.

"Yeah, that was not cool," I said.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Good," Carly smiled. "Juliet the Jealous."

"Who is that!" I asked.

**Boo hoo! Last chapter, but look for the epilogue and the Outtakes and Extras chapters! Oh, if you didn't know or guess the song for this story is **_**Dirty Little Secret**_** by the **_**All-American**__**Rejects.**_** Love those guys; Nick and Tyson are my favorites!**

**~*~*~*~REVIEW~*~*~*~**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	25. Epilouge

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Sorry, I don't own iCarly **

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

**Epilogue-Graduation **

**Freddie's POV**

"Now Freddie Benson is going to bore us to death with his little speech that he worked so hard on but nobody cares," Mr. Howard announced. I stood up and walked toward the podium.

"Thanks Mr. Howard," I started. "I'll try not to bore you to death." Everyone laughed and I smiled weakly. God, I'm nervous. I'd gotten everyone's attention, thousands of eyes were on me but I was looking for one pair.

Sam's

I found her and we locked eyes. She smirked at me and I smiled back. My nerves died down a little and I didn't stop looking in her eyes, and she didn't stop looking in mine.

Now I can start.

"I started my journey at Ridgeway in the middle school, as most of us did. I wasn't popular or anything, just your average nerd." I saw Sam scoff and roll her eyes but she relocked her eyes with mine.

"Anyway I didn't have many friends," I started but was cut off but Sam standing up, cupping her hands over her mouth, and yelling, "Nerds!"

"Sam, would you stop interrupting please," I asked, but it was more like begging.

"No," she smirked, and I saw that she wanted m to challenge her; she was looking for a fight. I took the bait.

"You realize you were one of my friends," I told her.

"Yeah, but I became your friend _after_ you stopped being such a nerd," she replied.

"As I remember you had a crush on me when I was still a big nerd," I snapped.

Everyone did a unison 'Ooo…'

"Really? That's not how I remember it," Sam scoffed.

Everyone did a unison 'Ooo…' again.

"Sam," I complained as I rolled my eyes. "I wanna finish my speech."

"Oh, you know you love me," she smiled, displaying the diamond ring I gave her a few months before.

"Yes, now sit down and listen Princess," I smirked, using her dreaded nickname. She rolled her eyes and sat, but I could tell she was blushing a little.

"Sorry," I apologized to the rest of my peers, but they seemed pretty amused, this was probably the best thing they were getting out of graduation. Well, except for when they announce that we can leave.

"Like I was saying, didn't have many friends, but then I met Carly Shay. She was great and all but Carly came in a package with Samantha Puckett," I continued. Sam threw one of her heels (Carly made her wear them) at me for using her full name. It actually almost hit me, even though she was about 20 rows away from me. I ducked at the last minute but Sam threw the other at me and I barely dodged that one too.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"You called me by my dreaded full name!" she defended. "You deserved it!"

"Whatever, _Samantha_," I teased.

"Who's got a shoe?" Sam asked.

"Quit it!" Carly yelled but blushed when the thousands of eyes that were following Sam and I were on her. "Freddie finish your little speech, and Sam, stop talking." Sam crossed her hands over her chest with a huff.

"Ok," I agreed. "So, me and Sam didn't get along at first. We went from enemies, to frenimies, to friends, to a couple, and now we're engaged. And nobody saw that coming."

Everyone laughed and I could see Sam was getting a little glassy eyed, but only a little.

"And she taught me something." I continued. "She taught me that you only have one life; live it. Don't live with the boundaries others put around you, break those boundaries and live how you wanna live; not how they want you to live. I truly love her for teaching me that."

I saw Sam look down and was almost positive she was crying. She looked up and I saw she _was _crying.

"I hope we all remember this and live life like this. I also hope that when someone asks us what we're going to do after you graduate college or what we're going to major in we answer like Sam does; 'I have no clue, but I do know I'm going to do what I love with the people I love.' That's really important, thank you." I stepped down from the little stage the podium was on and walked down the aisle. I only made it about halfway when Sam ran up to me giving me a big hug.

"Y-you jerk." She cried, stuttering a little while lightly punching my arm. "Y-you made me c-cry."

I wrapped my arms around her and everybody harmonized in saying, "Aw."

"Shut up!" Sam yelled, still crying in my arms.

**I just needed a short little epilogue, so here it is.**

**One more chapter left =( that'll probably come this weekend cause I'm gunna be at school. I'm gunna write a sequel with Ace5492 so look out for it. It should be called iAm Moving Along With Life, but that'll probably change. It'll be about Sam and Freddie's wedding and how they keep the date of it a secret from everyone because of pressure, it's gunna be better than it sounds, I promise. Will you review and tell me if that sounds good or if you want me to explain it further.**

**Thanks!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


	26. Outtakes and Extras PS:VOTE

**iHave a Dirty Little Secret**

_Summary-Sam and Freddie are happily dating. There is just one twist-nobody knows._

**Disclaimer-Dan won't hand over the rights to iCarly. So no, I don't own it.**

_A/n I've been reading a lot of stories where Sam and Freddie are secretly dating and decided to give it a shot._

_**Extras and outtakes **_

**This was a scene I was going to do but decided against it. I don't even know where I would've put it in the story. I got the idea from the **_**Notebook-**_**it was one of my favorite parts of the movie. I know I make them dance in the rain a lot but just go with it =D Well, here it is.**

**Sam's POV**

Freddie and I were walking hand in hand to my house on the empty sidewalk next to the street. I live pretty far out so nobody who knew us would recognize us. Plus it was nighttime and the only light given was by the old streetlamps that only gave off enough light to see a few feet in front of you.

"Here," I told Freddie.

"Here what?" he asked. I let go of his hand, ran into the street, and lay down, hands behind my head, right in the middle of the empty street.

"This is where I always lay down," I said.

"In the middle of the street?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes in the middle of the street," I smiled, closing my eyes. "No cars come down this street this late at night anyways."

"And if they do?" he asked.

"You die," I answered simply. I don't know what he was doing, because my eyes were closed, but he was probably rolling his eyes-a very Freddie thing to do.

"Don't roll your eyes," I ordered with a smile, never opening my eyes.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"I know you," I answered. We were silent for a second but I broke the silence.

"That's your problem," I told him.

"What?" he asked. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"You're wound up to tight," I said. "Live a little. You only have one life-live it."

He rolled his eyes but lay down next to me. I lay back down and closed my eyes. It started to rain. I felt Freddie shoot up.

"Ignore it," I ordered, never opening my eyes.

"I will never understand how you do that," he awed.

"I won't either, I just feel it in my gut," I explained. "And I always do what my gut tells me."

He lay back down. "Did your gut tell you that you loved me or was that your heart?" he asked.

"Both," I answered. "First it was my heart, but I ignored it. Then my gut did, so I went with it."

"You go with your gut before your heart?" he asked.

"You gotta understand, Freddie, we grew up different lives entirely," I told him, keeping my eyes closed. "I didn't learn to listen to my heart; I learned to ignore it. I learned your gut is always right; no questions asked."

"Headlights," he said. I felt him get up.

_Headlights?_

Headlights. I shot up and ran to the sidewalk. A car sped by, honking at us. I looked at Freddie and we started cracking up. We were laughing so hard our sides hurt and we were leaning on to each other for support.

"It's raining," he said once we could actually breathe right again.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I joked. "And I'm a girl and you're a boy."

He laughed, like really, genuinely, laughed. And I laughed with him.

"You know the most cliché thing we can do, right?" he asked, still a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Kiss?" I guessed.

"Dance," he corrected.

"Wow that is cliché," I said. "And without music? That makes it all the more cliché."

"Ok," Freddie said, pulling out his pearpod. "We have music, now will you dance with me?"

"Fine," I agreed. "Put on _Running Away_."

"Already was," he told me as he gave me one of the earbuds and I put it in my ear. He pushed play and I put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist.

"Wait," I said as I pulled away.

"What?" he asked.

"Can we dance in the street?" I asked.

"Of course Princess Puckett," he smirked. He took my hand and led me to the street. I smiled and put my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Now this is the most cliché thing we can do in the rain," I told him.

"Yes, it is," he smiled. I put my head on his chest.

I'd never tell him but it was actually fun.

**I thought that one was cute! Any who the next extra is a random close call Sam and Freddie had; IDK where I would've put it, it's really just some random thing I was gunna put in a chapter but kinda forgot. **

**Sam's POV **

"I'm bored," I complained to Freddie. We've been dating secretly for about a week and we haven't done anything eventful yet. I sat next to him on the bed. It was the dreaded _Galaxy Wars_ bedding with matching figurines and posters decorating the room.

"I'm bored… I'm bored… I'm bored," I complained, hanging upside down, letting the blood rush to my head.

"Stop," Freddie pleaded, not taking his eyes off of his laptop.

"I'm bored…I'm bored I'm bored," I continued. "I'm not going to stop until you entertain me somehow…I'm bored… I'm bored…I'm bored."

"Ok," he agreed, shoving his laptop aside. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Ice skating?" I suggested.

"To public," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," I recalled. It's a secret-duh.

"Oh, I got it," Freddie smirked.

"What?" I asked. He pressed his lips against mine but I pulled back.

"You sure it's safe?" I asked. "Is anyone going to see us?"

"This is my apartment, not Grand Central Station," he joked. I shrugged and pushed him against the bed, so he was lying down. I got on top of him and kissed him. He, of course, responded with no hesitation.

There we were, making out on his bed when we heard a, "Fredward Benson, why is your door locked?" coming from an angry Mrs. Benson. I jumped off of Freddie and rolled off the bed. I hit the ground with a silent thud and rolled under the bed quietly. I heard Freddie get off the bed in a hurry and open the door.

"Sorry mom," he apologized.

That was close call #1.

**This one is the proposal; someone suggested I write it so here it is!**

**Freddie's POV**

"Why are we here?" Sam asked for the billionth time. I took her outside to the fire escape and her curiosity is annoying the hell out of me.

"Why not?" I asked. "You don't need fresh air? I know you love to be outside after it rains."

"Fine, but I know you're up to something," she sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on my chest.

"You keep telling yourself that," I smirked.

"I will, you are _so_ up to something," she smiled.

"I know," I responded.

"What is it?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed and not moving her head from its position on my chest. I picked up her hand gently and slipped the diamond ring I had in my pocket on her ring finger. She didn't flinch.

"Ah," she smiled. "That's why we're here."

"Yup" I confirmed. "Now do your part."

"Yes, I'll marry you," she smiled still not moving; even to look at me.

"Oh come on, say it with some enthusiasm!" I teased.

She stood up and yelled with her arms extended to the side, "Yes Freddie Benson I will marry you!"

She sat back down with a satisfied smile.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Hmm…" I joked. She punched me in the arm and I winced.

"OW!" I yelled. "That hurt!"

"Oh, you'll get over it," she smirked as she patted me on the head then stood up and left the fire escape to go inside.

"I can't believe I'm marrying you," I laughed.

"Neither can I," she called.

**Ta da! There was that one! **

**Now I need YOU the people's vote! What should the sequel be about? Here are the plots to vote on.**

***Carly breaks up with Griffin (I'll think of why L8r) and starts to date Gibby-but it's a secret. It has some Seddie but it's really a Cibby story. **

***Sam gets pregnant (it's Freddie's) but keeps it a secret from everyone-even Freddie. It's not a Seddieispregnant story; the main plot is how Sam is keeping it a secret.**

***Carly gets pregnant with Griffin's baby but keeps it a secret from Sam and Freddie.**

**So it'll either a Seddie, criffin, or cibby; you choose.**

**My fav is the second (I'm a helpless Seddie warrior- SEDDIE WARRIOR RRRAAAOOORRR!-sorry =P) If you have a different idea give it to me please.**

**MAKE SURE YOU VOTE!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


End file.
